


Light's Veterinary Hospital

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a workaholic, Businessman Magnus Bane, Magnus is determined though, Magnus' cat has an accident, and is oblivious, but Alec saves the day so don't worry, head nurse maia, night vet raphael, vet Isabelle, vet tech Clary, vet!alec, veterinary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: When Magnus' beloved cat , Chairman Meow, is involved in a car accident Magnus feels as if his words is ending. What he doesn't realise is that this terrible event will lead him to the most perfect man he'd ever met, his cat's saviour, vet Alexander LightwoodNothing is ever that simple though. Alec is a total workaholic who is convinced that his job makes relationships impossible.What will it take to persuade Alec that for once he should take a chance on love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all.....so when I told my work colleagues that I'd been doing a bit of writing they insisted I try and write a veterinary fic or more specifically one that doesn't just have us playing with cute animals all day. No they insisted I include all the annoying things that happen day-in day-out in my day job of veterinary medicine so with the Big Bang coming up I thought I'd give it a go....  
> Not gonna lie, this has been a tough one for me to write and I was overrun with stories that my friends wanted to include, most of which I sadly couldn't...but hopefully I've added enough. All the veterinary anecdotes included in this are things that have really happened, even if some of them seem a little odd.  
> Of course this is a lot fluffier than real life and sadly none of us have had a Magnus Bane walk into our surgeries but what can you do..
> 
> Anyway huge thanks to @kimu-nii for betaing this and to @michellemisfit for her amazing artwork.

Magnus saw the building up ahead, the neon sign bright against the night sky.   
  
**_Light’s Veterinary Hospital_ **   
  


The letters blurred in the dark light not helped by the tears streaming down his cheeks. Somewhere deep inside Magnus felt a glimmer of hope, just the sight of the brightly lit building making him believe that if he could just get there, maybe, just maybe, however dark things seemed, there was a chance.

 

“Chairman, hold on… We're nearly there.” He could feel the waves of panic rushing over him, the tears continuing to flow as he raced towards the door clutching the basket containing the little cat to his chest.   
  


Ignoring the startled looks of the passers by, Magnus pushed his way forwards before barrelling his way through the hospital door.

 

…..   
  
As usual the day had been frantic and Alec was physically and mentally exhausted but it was that time of the evening where he just had to finish checking on the inpatients and he could finally go home.   
  
Alec and his sister, Isabelle, had started up their own surgery three years ago and each day seemed to get busier and busier. 

 

He was grateful that he got to work with Izzy or he doubted that they would get the chance to see each other at all. As a team they worked together perfectly, whilst Alec was serious and quiet, Isabelle was outgoing and incredibly popular with clients, but more than that their skill sets seemed to mesh perfectly. Izzy was brilliant at working up complicated medical cases and Alec loved nothing more than surgery so it had been logical for them to go into business together.   
  
Alec was just finishing up when the door flung open and Clary, one of the vet techs, came racing through clutching a cat basket.    
  
“Alec..I need you now…” She shouted as she raced to the prep area.   
  
“Ok what've we got?” Alec took a steadying breath and joined her.   
  
“Chairman Meow 3 year old male cat, hit by car, tachypnoeic, tachycardia, pale..”   
  
…..   
  
Magnus was frantic. The wait was impossibly torturous and every time he started to relax it all came back to him almost in slow motion, Chairman running across the road, the car that didn't even try and stop and the desperate dash to the vet.   
  
Someone had brought him in a glass of water while he waited, he hadn't even noticed. All he could do was pace around feeling like at any second he would break down.   
  
As the door swung open he felt like he couldn't breathe just praying that the Chairman was ok.   
  
Magnus focused on his shaking hands.   
  
“Mr Bane..” Magnus looked up at the man who'd entered the room. He seemed tall, it was the only detail he noticed really, his thoughts preoccupied with Chairman.

  
“Is he…?” His voice cracked as the few seconds whilst he waited for an answer seemed to stretch for an eternity.   
  
“He's stable. We've given him pain relief and taken some X-rays and there's no sign of internal bleeding so that's good. He's suffering from shock at the moment which is the biggest risk and he has a broken back leg but he's a little fighter. The next few hours are going to be critical but we've put him on an IV drip and his breathing has settled already”   
  
The voice was calming, soothing his frayed nerves. Magnus felt a warm hand on his shoulder and instantly relaxed.   
  
“Mr Bane, I know it's easy to say but try not to worry too much. He's young and otherwise healthy and he's doing better already. Cats are incredibly resilient.” There was something about the gentle yet professional way that the man spoke to him that was strangely reassuring.

  
“Is he going to be ok doctor..?” Magnus looked up a small flicker of hope growing in his chest   
  
“He’s not safe yet, but the signs look promising so far… We’ll take good care of him from here.” The man spoke with the calm confidence of someone who really knew what he was doing and Magnus instantly trusted him although he wasn’t sure why.

  
Taking a deep breath to steady himself Magnus blinked harshly, finally really focusing on the man before him.   
  
“Thank you… Doctor…sorry I didn't get your name…”    
  
“Dr Lightwood… But everyone calls me Alec…” The man, Alec smiled kindly and a small part of Magnus’ brain noted that he was extremely attractive, the rest however was focused on his cat fighting for his life so he didn't stop to acknowledge it.   
  
“Ok, so we just need to get some paperwork done at reception, just make sure we have all your details. I'll keep a close watch on Chairman Meow tonight and any worries and I'll call …. The best thing you can do is go home and get some rest. I'll be in touch in the morning with an update ok ?”   
  
Before he had time to register what was going on the man left and Magnus felt an almost overwhelming feeling of exhaustion. With a shake of his head, he tried to focus, using the last of his adrenalin reserves to get through what needed to be done before somewhat reluctantly heading home.

 

…..   
  
The loud ringing of his phone woke Magnus with a start. He must have fallen asleep at some point because now sunlight was streaming through the windows of his loft. He barely even remembered how he got home, the whole evening feeling more like a horrific nightmare than actual reality. Rubbing his eyes roughly he noticed the time on the phone read 9.30 before noticing the caller ID showed the call was from the vets and everything came flooding back.    
  
“Hello” Magnus answered rapidly, almost dropping his phone in his haste to answer.   
  
“Hello Mr Bane. It's Alec Lightwood from the vets just calling to give you an update on Chairman Meow.” The voice on the line sounded calm and upbeat and Magnus felt he could finally breathe if only for a second.   
  
“Hi, how's he doing..?” Magnus could feel his heart racing again as he waited for news.   
  
“He's doing great Mr Bane. He's much happier today and all his vitals are back to normal. We even got a purr out of him this morning. He does have a broken leg but the plan is to operate today to repair it and provided that goes ok he should make a full recovery..”    
  
“Oh thank god…” There was something about Alec's voice that was instantly made him feel better.    
  
“So we’ll go ahead with surgery today and he should be awake enough by four to give you a better picture of how he’s doing, so why not give us a call then. Depending on how he recovers you may even be able to visit him tonight if you want.”   
  


Magnus sighed in relief, surely the fact that vet was already talking about him visiting was a good sign right? 

 

“Oh that would be great. Thank you so much for all you're doing Alexander… I really appreciate it” Magnus paused for a second kicking himself for calling the vet Alexander.   
  
“Not a problem Mr Bane…hopefully we’ll have some good news for you later” Alec replied and Magnus relaxed a little, glad he hadn't upset the other man too much by getting his name wrong.   
  
“Thank you again though…So I'll call later..and please call me Magnus, Mr Bane sounds like an old man” Magnus heard a small chuckle from the other man and felt his heart leap a little which was odd.   
  
………   
  
Alec was tired, which to be honest was pretty much his default state of being, but for once he'd had a pretty good day. 

 

His patients were all doing well and the little cat that had been hit by car yesterday was doing brilliantly. The surgery to repair the fracture had gone by the book and the post op X-Rays looked great. The rush of a job well done was going a long way in helping him stay awake.   
  
Just as he was finishing off typing up his notes,his sister came in and perched on the consult table swinging her legs.   
  
“Wow, that appointment list was crazy. Still done in time for a spot of lunch so that's a win..” She grinned. Somehow however hard Isabelle worked she never seemed to get tired and always stayed cheerful. If Alec didn’t love his sister so much he would’ve hated her for it.

  
“Iz it's 2.30 - we've got half an hour before it all starts up again..” Alec groaned.   
  
“I know, right a whole half an hour to eat.. That's a luxury I'm not missing out on. Come on big brother we’re grabbing a sandwich right now and you can tell me about that epic fracture repair..by the way nice job.” Izzy hoped down from the table and grabbed his arm dragging him towards the staff room.   
  
“Iz, I have to finish these notes…” Alec complained half heartedly knowing it was pointless   
  
“Later.. You've been up practically all night so you need a break.” Izzy used her best no-nonsense voice. “I don’t know why you do it, surely that’s the point of night vets.”

  
“It's fine Iz… I finish at 5 today..”    
  
Izzy burst into laughter.

 

“Like that’ll happen” she grinned.   
  
Alec shook his head and smiled halfheartedly.    
  
“Let me dream…”    
  
Izzy linked her arm through her brother's and dragged to the break room. Alec knew there was no point even trying to argue with his sister.   
  
….   
  
Alec had barely started on his sandwich when Clary came storming into the room throwing herself dramatically down onto one of the chairs.   
  
“Good morning?” Alec raised an eyebrow sardonically and Clary rolled her eyes.   
  
“I was on reception Alec..what do you think?” Clary huffed as Izzy tried to stifle a giggle. “Seriously I swear half the people who call are going out of their way to annoy me. Speaking of, Alec you need to phone Mrs Johnson ‘cos if she calls one more time I'm not gonna be responsible for what I say…”   
  
“Fine, ok…What does she want anyway?” Alec mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.   
  
“Well apparently it doesn't matter how many times I tell her that Pumpkin’s test results were just fine she simply has to hear it from the lovely doctor Alexander himself. Her words not mine..” Clary grinned mischievously and waggled her eyebrows as Alec groaned.   
  
“Ah big brother always a hit with the older ladies eh…” Izzy elbowed him in the side as Alec frowned back at her.   
  
“Hey cheer up at least she's not Ms DiAngelo..” Clary smirked as Alec visibly winced.   
  
It was a long standing joke in the practice that Ms DiAngelo, despite being at least sixty, had a hideous crush on Alec. Even the fact that Alec was openly gay hadn’t deterred her. She always insisted on having home visits so ‘the delightful doctor Lightwood can check on my pussy’, an ill tempered ginger tom who suffered with diabetes, and frequently answered the door in little more than a negligee. Alec didn't even want to remember the time the cat disappeared under the bed and he had to retrieve it because what he found under there, apart from a hissing and spitting bundle of fur, was enough to give him nightmares.

 

“Anyway.” Clary continued. “How’s Magnus’ cat doing?”

 

“Huh?” Alec scrunched his brow in concentration trying to remember which animal she was talking about. Whilst he was good at remembering animal’s names their owners were a different story entirely.

 

“Chairman Meow? Magnus Bane? The fracture repair? Ring any bells?” Clary smiled as she shook her head fondly.

 

“Magnus Bane...as in the Magnus Bane?” Izzy butted in before Alec had chance to answer.

 

“Yeah, he’s an old family friend. I told you that.” Clary looked at Izzy’s expression of confusion. “Ok so maybe I didn't. Sorry.”

 

“Ok, does someone want to explain what’s going on here.” Alec glanced at the two women, rapidly losing patience with the way the conversation was making going.

 

“C’mon Alec. Magnus Bane, famous inventor, started Magic and Miracles from scratch at 21. Listed as one of the most eligible bachelors in New York.” Izzy shook her head in exasperation. Alec wondered why she was even surprised, after all he was hardly known for his encyclopedic knowledge of pop culture. Having said that now she mentioned it the name did ring a bell.

 

“Yeah Ok I've heard of him..” Alec shrugged.

 

“Spill big brother, what’s he like? Is he that gorgeous in real life?” Izzy bounced excitedly.

 

“I can't say as I noticed” He definitely had. Even in floods of tears and clearly distraught Magnus Bane was one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. He knew damn well he’d blushed bright crimson when he’d met him but fortunately Magnus didn't seem to notice. It was entirely unprofessional of him and Alec still cringed at the memory.

 

“Yeah right.” Izzy masked her words by faking a cough and earning a glare from Alec in response.

 

“Anyway to answer your question Clary.” Alec pointedly turned to the redhead, ignoring his sister. “Surgery went really well thanks for asking.”

 

“That’s awesome. Honestly, knowing Magnus he’d have been frantic, he loves that cat so much. He’s been driving me mad with texts and no doubt Raphael’s getting the same treatment.” Clary grabbed her phone from her oversized patchwork bag and began to type away on it.

 

“Wait a sec...Raphael?” Alec scrunched his brow in confusion trying to work out why the hell their famously terse night vet would be getting bothered by Magnus Bane. He didn't even start his duty week until tonight so it really didn't make any sense.

 

“Oh yeah, they’ve been friends since they were kids so…” Clary didn’t even look up from her phone.

 

“Nice of him to mention it…” Izzy pouted.

 

“Yeah ‘cos Raphael’s such a talker isn't he. His private life is an open book.” Alec rolled his eyes at his sister. Izzy poked her tongue out at him.

 

Luckily he was saved her inevitable sharp comeback by Maia, their head nurse, popping her head round the door.

 

“Sorry guys. Alec your three o’clock’s here early.” Maia shrugged apologetically and although Alec huffed with indignation, there was more than a little part of him that was relieved to escape the interrogation about Magnus.

 

Stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth he stood to leave only getting as far as the door before Clary spoke.

 

“Hey Alec.” He made the mistake of pausing by the door and, worse still, turning to see what Clary wanted, a decision he soon regretted as she continued speaking. “Just so you know Magnus is single and bi..”

 

Clary waggled her eyebrows and Isabelle burst out laughing as Alec practically choked on the last mouthful of his sandwich.

 

“I hate you all. You know that right.” Alec spluttered before turning on his heel and following a giggling Maia back to reception. It may have been him being petty but he made sure he gave Clary and Iz the finger as he left the room.

 

…….

 

Magnus had been largely useless all day and any attempt to fill the hours until he could call for an update on Chairman had been hopelessly unsuccessful. He’d tried going into work but Ragnor had told him in no uncertain terms that he was a liability in his current state of mind and it would be best for everyone’s sanity if he just went home. Despite his protests that as CEO of the company he had important things to do, his second in command had been adamant that there was nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 

Which left him in the situation he was in now, alone in his loft not really knowing what to do with himself. He’d tried texting Clary multiple times but had only received a rather terse reply at lunchtime telling him that everything was OK and as she was actually in work she couldn't answer her phone every five minutes. 

 

Raphael hadn't been much more help, essentially telling him he had no idea what was going on as he wasn't even at the vets until that evening.

 

So his only option was to sit and watch the clock until it was time to phone and quite frankly the wait was driving him crazy. There were only so many times you could tell yourself that no news was, in all likelihood, good news before you felt like you were going mad.

 

When he heard the loft’s front door buzzer sound he honestly could’ve cried for joy, not really caring who was there. Hell, he was so desperate to fill time he was even prepared to have a long conversation with Jehovah's witnesses if it came to that.

 

Fortunately it didn't and it was with some degree of relief that he heard Luke’s reassuring voice at the other end of the intercom. It was even better when he opened the door to Luke’s smiling face and noticed him laden with bags from his favourite chinese, The Jade Wolf.

 

“I'm guessing you haven't got round to eating anything yet.” Luke waggled the bag temptingly at him and the delicious smell wafting in his direction made Magnus’ stomach rumble. 

 

“I’ll take that as a nope.” Luke laughed as he stepped past Magnus and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Well I’ve had few other things on my mind you know.” Magnus muttered under his breath as he followed behind. 

 

Luke unpacked the bags swiftly in the kitchen as Magnus grabbed some chopsticks, even in his current state of mind he insisted things were done properly.

 

“I'm guessing Clary told you to come round.” 

 

It wasn't that Magnus was ungrateful for Luke’s visit, in fact it was more like the opposite was true, but he couldn't help but wonder how he’d known what was going on. He’d barely had time to think, let alone speak to any of his friends and there was a part of him that felt by talking about what had happened it somehow made it more real. 

 

Luke just shrugged in response.

 

“I suppose I have been bothering her a bit today.” Magnus conceded, feeling more than a little guilty for the repeated texts he’d been firing in Clary’s direction.

 

“She may have mentioned that.” Luke chuckled. 

 

As usual there was something about having Luke there that was instantly reassuring and for what felt like the first time in nearly 24 hours Magnus felt himself relaxing, if only a little.

 

“Anyway from what Clary says you've got nothing to worry about. She always says Alec is the best at what he does.” Luke grabbed some cartons and moved back into the main room, indicating with his head that Magnus should follow.

 

“I know… I'm being silly.” 

 

“Now I didn't say that now did I?” Luke paused for a second and looked at Magnus seriously. “It’s more than OK to be upset but hey Chairman’s a tough cat. He’s gonna be just fine. You remember the state he was in when he was kitten? Hell, if he can get through that he can get through anything.”

 

Magnus tilted his head to one side and considered Luke’s words. Logically he knew he was right but there was still a part of him that was scared to hope, just in case.

 

“Food first, then I'm gonna beat you at chess. That should kill some time.” Placing the cartons down on the table and Luke sat down a soft smile on his face.

 

“Beat me at chess you say? Sure you’re not getting a little cocky there old man...” Magnus laughed as he joined him feeling lighter than he had in hours.

 

“Well I figure I can take advantage of your distraction.” Luke shrugged 

 

“Wouldn't bet on it.” Magnus replied confidently as he reached forward and grabbed some moo shu pork.

 

………..

 

Alec’s afternoon had started badly already and if he’d thought that getting through his early appointment would give him the chance to grab a coffee before the others patients arrived, he was sorely mistaken. Instead his extra time was taken up by a huge dog with a torn claw, which should in itself have been a straightforward job were it not for the fact that the dog was apparently set on taking his face off if he even looked at it. It wasn't helped by the fact that the owner was terrified of the dog too, at one point when the dog snapped he let go of the leash and sprinted out of the room, leaving Alec with an ill tempered canine between him and the door. 

 

Fortunately, as was often the way, as soon as he’d managed to grab the dogs leash and take him out the back the dog had turned into a complete pussycat. One stern look from Maia and he was sitting and offering a paw, as if grateful for once in his life to be told what he should be doing. Soon enough the claw was removed and the dog’s paw was bandaged in some bright paw print bandage which Izzy had insisted on despite the extra cost. 

 

By the time he took the dog back to its owner, the waiting room had begun to fill leaving Alec to gaze mournfully at his woefully empty coffee cup.

 

The one upside of being so busy was that the next hour flew by and he’d been cheered up a lot by one of his regular clients appearing with their new puppy, an adorable bundle of fluff who was insistent on licking his face all over.

 

At four o'clock on the dot Clary poked her head round his consult room door to tell him that Magnus was on the phone for an update and he was glad of the excuse to take a break for a second to go out to the kennels and check on his little patient.

 

For a cat that had undergone major surgery only a few short hours ago, Chairman looked remarkably chipper and once more Alec couldn't help but admire an animal’s ability to recover so fast. 

 

“You look better little man.” Alec chuckled to himself as the little tabby headbutted his hand and purred loudly. “Yeah, yeah I know you want some loving but your dad’s on the phone and I'm sure he desperate to know how you're doing.” 

 

As if the little cat understood exactly what he was saying he chirruped excitedly and reluctantly, Alec closed up the cage and made his way to the phone.

 

.........

“Magnus, will you relax.” Catarina hissed as Magnus fidgeted on the hard plastic reception chair.

He’d been over the moon when Alec had told he could visit Chairman that night and had made a point to get there at five o'clock when apparently the vet was due to finish. He’d even used all his powers of persuasion to drag his friend Catarina along, hopeful that her medical knowledge would help him understand what was going on. He couldn't help but feel that she didn’t need much convincing, despite her protests that Magnus was a smart man and didn't need her there and that just because she was a human nurse didn't mean she had the slightest idea about anything animal related.

When they’d arrived, he was glad to see Clary at reception, although she did look somewhat frazzled and was surrounded by a queue of people. Aiming a wink in her direction he and Cat took a seat, ready to wait patiently for their turn.

Magnus offered a sympathetic smile in the redhead’s direction as a large red faced man made his way to reception. The man had hardly made a great impression when he came out of his appointment being dragged by a growling giant of a dog which he’d not even noticed had lunged and snapped in a little old lady’s direction, making her cower away holding her cat basket protectively behind her.

Having thankfully taken the devil dog outside he returned with a distinctly grumpy look on his face, presumably to pick up his medication. From what he could see of Clary’s face and the rictus smile she was wearing, the interaction was not going well at all. 

“How much?” The man shouted leaning forward over the desk.

Cat put a hand on Magnus’ arm to hold him back and stop him from jumping to his feet to defend Clary. Magnus glared briefly at Cat wondering why the hell she’d stopped him, only realising when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar tall figure step beside the red head. The only difference was now that he wasn't an emotional mess, he could fully take in the other man’s appearance, and to say he liked what he saw would be somewhat of an understatement.

Alec was dressed in plain black trousers and a bottle green consulting top, quite frankly the sort of uniform that ordinarily wouldn’t do anyone any favours, but somehow it made him look incredible. Maybe it was the green of the top bringing out the colour of his hazel eyes, or maybe the way it seemed to highlight the firm muscles of his arms. Ignoring the raised eyebrow Cat aimed at him as she caught him blatantly checking the vet out, he focused his attention at the altercation in front of him.

As he watched the reception desk he saw Alec listening attentively to the man, who, judging by the way his arms were gesticulating wildly was not happy at all.

Clearly everyone in the reception area was equally interested in whatever drama was going on and the low hum of chatter had become largely silenced as people listened intently.

“Like I said I'm not paying for more treatment, not when the last lot didn't work and Cuddle’s ears are still a mess.” The man snapped as Magnus felt himself lean forward to hear more. It didn't escape his notice that Catarina did exactly the same.

“And as I explained at the time we needed to test to see the best treatment but you declined. I did warn you that we may need to try something else if the first treatment didn't work.” Alec replied far more calmly than Magnus would've done under the circumstances, only a slight tightening around the jaw showed any sign of annoyance.

“You mean you can't just tell by looking?” The man demanded, his face getting redder and redder by the second as Catarina groaned next to him. Before Alec had a chance to respond the man continued. “Well I'm not going to pay extra ‘cos you can't do your job. I couldn't even get the damn drops in the ears anyway...so keep your treatment I'm leaving.”

With that, the man turned on his heal and stormed out of the practice, leaving Alec shaking his head and mouthing “what?”. Magnus had to stifle a laugh.

In a remarkably short period of time Alec regained his composure and scanned the waiting room. When his eyes met Magnus’ he smiled a lopsided smile that made Magnus insides melt. How he hadn't noticed it before he didn't know, but one thing was sure, Alec Lightwood was perfect.

………...

  
  


“What an idiot.” Mrs Mendoza declared loudly as a very annoyed Mr Williams left the building and the whole waiting room burst into laughter, instantly relieving the tension. Alec could’ve hugged her but settled instead for a mouthed ‘thank you’ in her direction.

On the rare occasions people complained it was always beyond awkward, especially when they made a scene in the waiting room. Alec hated it. It was always made worse by the fact that he couldn't just tell them what he really thought, that they were being unreasonable to say the least, instead having to stay polite. It also didn't help that he always found himself blushing furiously, not through embarrassment, but more because he was trying to keep his temper in check and he hated the fact that it probably made him look guilty.

Alec ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm down. It was, he supposed his own fault for thinking that two hours of consulting would be a breeze. He really should've known better than to tempt fate. Still, all he had to do was talk to Chairman Meow’s owner and then he could finally leave for the day.

Scanning the room he was greeted with a sea of sympathetic faces and he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Finally he saw Magnus sitting on the far side of the room and it honestly felt like all the air left his lungs. Without thinking he smiled, before realising how unprofessional he was being and schooled his features once more, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Mr Bane. Do you want to come through.” He spoke with more certainty than he felt and purposefully avoided eye contact with Clary who no doubt would be aiming a pointed look in his direction.

Magnus stood gracefully and only at that point did Alec notice the woman with him. She was beautiful, with dark skin and neatly pulled back hair. For a second he wondered if perhaps she was his girlfriend before his brain helpfully reminded him of Clary’s earlier comment, that Magnus was single, and much to his annoyance he felt himself flushing bright crimson.

The woman seemed to be smiling happily and whispered something to Magnus as they approached and whilst she seemed friendly enough, there was one small detail that put Alec on the defensive. The woman was wearing bright blue surgical scrubs.

Over his time working as a vet, Alec had had way too many bad experiences with the medical profession to not be concerned when one walked in. Often times it was just as simple as them thinking they knew better than him, which in itself was irritating, but sometimes it strayed into more dangerous territory. Alec still remembered the sleepless night he’d had trying to save a nurse’s cat who had been given a quarter of a paracetamol tablet, a drug that’s extremely toxic to cats, when her owner had noticed an abscess and had decided that by dint of her medical training she would be able to treat it herself. The worst part was that she didn't see a problem with what she’d done even when Alec tried to explain by asking how she would've reacted if one of her patients had taken their dogs meds, claiming it wasn't the same thing at all.

Then there was the doctor who decided the dose of insulin prescribed for his diabetic dog couldn't possibly be correct, after all humans had far more, and rather than checking for the correct dosage, they had increased it ten fold. 

Granted that those sort of situations were frankly rare, but almost invariably, when anyone with medical training came in, they’d try to trip him up with medical terminology as if he couldn't possibly understand what they were saying. Quite frankly after the afternoon he’d had he wasn't sure he had the energy for proving he did, in fact, know what he was talking about.

It didn't help that Magnus looked utterly stunning, wearing black trousers that fitted his muscular legs perfectly, suspenders hanging down at the sides so they swung when he walked, and a deep burgundy top that seemed to cling to his chest. As he turned to lead the pair into the consult room Alec pinched the bridge of his nose hard to try and focus and at least try and avoid making a complete fool of himself.

“So I thought we should go through the x-rays first and then we can go through and see Chairman Meow, if that’s ok with the two of you.” Alec tapped away on the computer bringing the images up onto the screen.

“That sounds great. I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend Cat with me, thought I might need some help with all the medical terms.” Magnus smiled kindly and Alec tried his best to ignore the way it made his heart race.

“And I told him that I was trained in people and not animals, so I'm as in the dark as he is.” Catarina nudged Magnus playfully in the side and Alec felt more than a little guilty about judging her so harshly before they’d even met. 

“It’s fine, really. I’ll try and go through things but if you don't get anything just ask ok?” Alec relaxed a little as he focused his attention back onto the screen in front of him.

……..

By the time Alec had finished going through the x-rays Magnus had to admit one undeniable fact. He was utterly screwed. There was something mesmerising about watching the serious expression on Alec’s face as he explained everything calmly and patiently, occasionally nibbling on his lip as he pointed out details on the screen. Judging by the looks Catarina kept aiming in his direction, she’d definitely noticed Magnus reaction to him as well. He was seriously regretting bringing her with him, suspecting she’d never let him live it down.

Magnus hadn't realised how badly Chairman had damaged his leg and when the first image flashed up on screen all he could see was the way the thigh bone was smashed into what looked like millions of pieces. He knew he’d gasped out loud when he saw the post op picture, because somehow Alec had managed to painstakingly put everything back together and hold everything in place with what looked like a complex system of wire and the smallest metal plate and screws he’d ever seen. The thought at how talented Alec was with his hands hadn't helped with his rapidly developing crush at all.

“Honestly, I'm so impressed. Seeing those first x-rays I wouldn't have thought there was anyway you could save Chairman’s leg.” Seeing the lopsided smile on Alec’s face on hearing his words Magnus couldn't deny the warm glow he felt in his belly. “I bet you’re really good at jigsaws.”

The sound of Alec barking out a laugh was an even better thing and Magnus couldn't help but feel he could rapidly get addicted to the sound.

“See told you didn't need me here.” It was only when Cat spoke that Magnus remembered she was even there and he felt more than a little guilty. “Magnus is right though, that’s some incredible work. I’m betting there are some surgeons I know who’d be more than a little jealous of that surgery, after all their patients are significantly bigger. Not that they’d admit it..”

“Thanks, but it’s really not…” Alec had flushed deep red in the face of the compliments and Magnus couldn't resist reaching out and just touching his arm. Even though it was a light touch he still felt tingles going up his arm.

“No it really is.” Magnus said looking Alec in the eye.

It felt as if they were caught looking at each other for a lifetime but realistically it was just seconds before Alec was clearing his throat awkwardly and running a hand through his hair.

“Well, I guess you’d like to see him. He’s recovered really well and I just know he’d really like some more fuss.” Alec jumped to his feet and tugged his consulting top down as if determined to put on a professional front. Magnus felt a small pang of disappointment, knowing that they’d had a moment and reluctant to let it go just yet.

‘That would be lovely.” Magnus replied, feeling suddenly guilty as he thought of his cat who he really should be considering rather than how hot his vet was. Then there was the fact that Alec was Chairman’s doctor after all and the last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable by treating him as anything other than the professional he was.

“And that’s my queue to leave.” Cat laughed at the surprised expression on Magnus face. “I told you I couldn't stay long. You know I have to get Madzie from the sitter.”

Magnus looked at his friend through slightly narrowed eyes. To anyone else it would seem a perfectly reasonable excuse but he could see by the look in her eyes and the slight raise of her eyebrow that Cat was determined to leave Magnus alone with Alec. Of course she was. There was no doubt she’d noticed his reaction to Alec and she loved to mess with his love life. His only hope was she didn't get Ragnor involved.

………….

As Alec led him through the kennel area Magnus couldn't help but sneak the occasional side glance in his direction. It wasn't like he hadn't had plenty of experience with attractive men before but something felt different this time. There was something about Alec that seemed to just get under his skin in a way that he’d never really experienced before. It was slightly easier when Cat was with them but she’d had made her excuses and left the two of them together.

Taking a deep breath he saw Alec step towards Chairman Meow’s kennel and tried to focus on not acting like a lovesick teenager. Fortunately Chairman was obviously feeling much better and as soon as he opened the kennel door the little cat began enthusiastically head butting Alec’s hand and purring like a steam train. There was something about the expression on Alec’s face as he looked at the little cat that took his breath away and it took him an embarrassingly long time to find his voice again.

“Looks like Chairman really likes you. He’s a very good judge of character you know.” Magnus stated proudly and Alec glanced up at him. “He doesn't take to just anyone you know..”

Chairman took it upon himself to interrupt meowing loudly before waggling his right leg angrily, clearly annoyed by the drip line that was still in place.

“Hey buddy I know it’s annoying, but one more night eh.” Alec petted Chairman’s cheek and that seemed to placate him. Dragging his eyes away from Alec, Magnus focused his attention back onto Chairman.

“Alexander.” Magnus gasped in surprise, grabbing his arm. “He’s standing on the leg already.”

“That’s sort of the point of surgery.” Alec laughed softly at the shocked expression on Magnus’ face. “By putting all the metalwork in we support the leg. The more weight he puts on it the more quickly the bone heals. Well up to a certain point anyway.”

“Oh Ok. Sorry I was a bit worried there.” Magnus shrugged tentatively moving his hand towards Chairman, scared he’d hurt him. The little cat clearly had no such concerns and practically threw himself at the waiting hand, rubbing his head enthusiastically against Magnus purring and chirruping loudly.

“It’s fine really. I mean obviously he needs to not overdo it too much and he’s gonna be on heavily restricted exercise for a few weeks…” Alec smiled.

“So no marathons then..” Magnus grinned feeling better than he had in days.

“No, no marathons just yet.” Alec chuckled and Magnus had to admit to himself that the reason he felt so happy wasn't just because Chairman seemed so well.

“He’ll be very disappointed you know.” Magnus pouted, eyes twinkling.There was something about the lighthearted banter that seemed to have sprung up between the pair of them that made his heart flutter.

“I'm sure he will.” Alec glanced back at Chairman who decided that nice though strokes were, the bowl of fresh food seemed far more attractive at the moment. “But he still has to heal properly.”

“Well I still think it’s a miracle he actually still has a leg, let alone can walk on it.” Magnus looked at Alec seriously hoping to convey just how grateful he was. “I can't thank you enough Alexander.”

“Thank me in four weeks if his x-rays show he’s healing.” Alec shrugged and Magnus noticed a slight blush crawling up his neck. 

It was only then that he realised what he’d called the vet and it struck him that once again he’d overstepped the mark. What it was about this man he didn't know but there was no denying that Alexander Lightwood seemed to have an uncanny ability to crash through all his defences and it wasn't just due to his undeniable good looks. Magnus clenched his fingers determined to focus on Chairman rather than anything else.

“Well I have a good feeling he’s going to be just fine, thanks to you.” The lopsided smile was back on Alec’s face as Magnus spoke and he had to concentrate just to ignore the effect it had on him. “But you know I do like to be prepared, so what’s the worst case scenario.”

As Magnus watched he saw Alec’s shoulders relax, clearly glad to be back on familiar territory.

“Ok so absolute worst case is he doesn't heal and we have to amputate the leg which I know sounds bad but cats cope remarkably well. I have a three legged cat myself, Church, and it doesn't stop him from doing anything. I used to bring him down if someone’s animal needed an amputation but he always misbehaves. He has a tendency to jump on top of the cabinets and hiss at people. He’s a bit antisocial if I'm honest.” Alec shrugged as if apologising for his pet’s poor behaviour.

“He sounds a real character.” Magnus smiled hoping that it would encourage Alec to keep talking, not even slightly ready to let the other man out of his sight just yet.

“Yeah that’s one way to put it.” Alec ran a hand through his hair. “He thinks he’s above most things. He’s a pedigree persian, used to be a showcat until he got out and had his accident. His owners really didn't want to keep him with only three legs so they were going to have him put down.”

“That’s terrible.” 

Alec shrugged as if it was simply something he was used to, which, Magnus supposed, he probably was. 

“Well this little fellow was a stray. Someone must have kicked him out when he was a kitten. I found him sopping wet, hidden under some boxes by the back of my building. Maybe the pair of them could bond over their traumatic pasts..” Magnus continued determined to restore the previous light mood. It was rapidly becoming his favourite thing, Magnus thought, to say something that made Alec smile.

………..

Alec wasn't exactly what you would call naturally social, a fact that his siblings teased him about mercilessly, but there was something about talking to Magnus, once he’d got over his initial self consciousness, that was as easy as breathing. Maybe it was just the way Magnus seemed to have an uncanny knack of knowing when he was straying into difficult territory and skillfully steering the conversation back to safer ground. Whatever the reason, Alec had completely lost track of the time as they chatted away, Chairman coming up for stokes and cuddles every now and again, largely whenever he became annoyed at not being the center of attention.

It was easy enough when he was dealing with medical terms but interacting with people was often harder. There was a reason Alec had become a vet and not a doctor or lawyer like his parents had wanted and it was, in the main, because he found animals easier to deal with. Magnus was different and it was more than a little disconcerting.

It felt a little bit like he was flirting with him, but surely that couldn't be the case. Magnus was beautiful and, really, why would he bother with a scruffy vet who was almost certainly covered with a variety of unattractive stains and animal hair. Truthfully he blamed Clary and Izzy for putting ideas into his head. 

It was only when he saw Izzy and Raphael approaching on their ward rounds that he realised that he’d been talking to Magnus for nearly an hour and half, when usually he’d have made any excuse to duck out and leave an owner in peace to spend time with their pet. Not to mention that he actually finished his shift quite some time ago.

His heart sunk a little when he saw the look on his sister’s face, largely because he could tell by the slight narrowing of her eyes that him still being here was definitely something she was going to comment on.

“Bane.” Alec was saved by Raphael Santiago stepping forward, arms folded and glaring at Magnus. Alec looked in confusion between the two men wondering what exactly was going on. From what he’d heard the two of them were supposedly friends and whilst he knew Raphael wasn't the easiest of men he was pretty sure that wasn't the way you greeted a friend.

“Santiago.” Magnus mirrored Raphael’s position and frowned slightly. ‘So you're the one who’s looking after my cat tonight.”

Raphael just shrugged in response.

“Chairman, feel free to behave as badly as you like.” Magnus turned and spoke seriously to the little cat who just slow blinked in response, apparently completely oblivious.

“Well, they say animals take after their owners so it wouldn't be surprise..” Raphael grumbled and even Izzy was looking quizzically between the pair.

“Exactly that. That is why my cat is a positive delight…” Magnus retorted poking his tongue out.

“Keep telling yourself that Bane.” Raphael frowned but Alec could see a slight quirk to the corner of his lips.

“Just because you’re incapable of human interaction...” Magnus fired back.

“There’s a reason I'm a night vet, that way I can minimise my interaction with  _ people. _ ” Raphael said the last word with absolute disdain and now Magnus seemed to be stifling a smile.

“And there was me thinking that you were allergic to sunlight. Or maybe you’re actually a vampire eh..” Magnus raised an eyebrow and Raphael paused for a second before bursting into laughter.

“You've discovered my deep dark secret, curses.” Raphael half heartedly shook a fist, still shaking with laughter and suddenly the atmosphere changed again.

“Ha! I knew you’d break first!” Magnus laughed happily before turning back to Alec who was rapidly losing track of the conversation. “Sorry, Raphael and I go way back, old habits and all that.” 

“Hey Magnus. Clary said you were here. It’s good to see you man and don't worry, we’ll take good care of Chairman, won’t we buddy…” Raphael’s regular vet tech, Simon came bouncing up. “I bet it’s been rough on you though. Come on bring it in..”

Simon held out his arms for a hug.

“Sheldon, no never..” Magnus held up a hand to fend off the younger man, who seemed completely nonplussed by the reaction.

It’d always struck Alec as strange that Raphael, one of the most monosyllabic men he’d ever met, always insisted on having Simon work with him. Simon Lewis was pretty much the exact opposite of Raphael. He was constantly smiling, rarely stopped talking and had a tendency to get over excited by almost everything and yet somehow he and Raphael were the best of friends.

“I’ll hug you Si.” Izzy nudged him in the side playfully and Simon grinned at her, a besotted look on his face.

“Yeah well you have to you're dating him.” Raphael muttered.

No one had been more surprised than Alec when Izzy had announced that she and Simon were an item. Despite the fact that he was nothing like his sister's exes several months down the line, they were still going strong. Alec had let go of his misgivings pretty early on when he saw how happy Simon made her.

“Simon Lewis I'm impressed.” Magnus teased.

“I know right. I don't even know how I managed it.” Simon shrugged making Izzy laugh delightedly before kissing him on the cheek.

“And slightly disappointed you didn't tell me…” Magnus pouted 

“Well if you ever came to see my band playing..” 

“Fair enough.” Magnus held his hands up in surrender. “Please tell me you’re not still called Champagne Enema.”

Ignoring the overdramatic shudder that Magnus gave when he mentioned the name, Simon exchanged a proud look with Izzy.

“Nah we’re Rock Solid Panda now.” Simon grinned.

“Thank god for that.” Magnus muttered and Alec had to suppress a laugh.

Before Simon had chance to answer the phone started to ring and with a huff of annoyance he wandered off to answer.

“Well Bane, some of us have to work you know..” Raphael complained, to all intents and purposes seeming mightily annoyed that Magnus was still there but after the way the conversation had just gone Alec saw straight through the harshness of his words. “And I'd appreciate it if you stopped annoying my work mates.”

“Alec, weren't you supposed to finish at five anyway?” Izzy pointed out an innocent look on her face that didn't fool Alec one bit.

“Really?” Magnus turned to look at him with concern.

“Yeah well kinda.” Alec shrugged feeling more than a little stupid he couldn't find a better excuse as to why he’d stayed chatting.

“And there’s me keeping you here talking. I am so sorry…” Magnus bit his lip a little anxiously and Alec tried really hard not to stare.

“Oh I don't think Alec minds. Do you, big brother?” Izzy laughed as Alec glared at her.

“Well anyway I should leave you in peace.” Magnus insisted, giving Chairman one last stroke.

“Yeah I’ll see you out.” Raphael practically dragged him away leaving Alec very much alone with his sister grinning at him like a cheshire cat. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's siblings get involved and Magnus gets some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented on this fic - honestly I've been blown away by all your support...I can't quite believe it..You have no idea how much it means to me so thank you thank you thank you....
> 
> Anyway here we go with the middle chapter....I really hope you enjoy it 
> 
> Tigs xox

“So…” Izzy shoulder bumped him and looked up at him, eyebrows waggling.

 

Alec sighed. He knew it was inevitable that she’d make more out of the situation than was actually there. Despite knowing it was going to happen it didn't irritate him any less when it did.

 

“So what…?” Focusing all his attention on Chairman’s hospital sheet he checked all the meds were correct hoping that Izzy would get the message.

 

“Magnus was flirting with you.” Because of course his sister wouldn't let it go. 

 

Alec had always known she had a blind spot when it came to him but he really wished she’d just see things for what they were. It wasn't uncommon for owners to talk excessively to their vet on finding out their beloved pet was going to be ok. Alec guessed it was a response to the tension they’d been feeling. Magnus chatting away to him was clearly no more than that.

 

“Iz…” There was a definite warning tone to his voice as he finished up the details on the sheet and began to turn towards his next patient.

 

“Well, he was.” Izzy stood defiantly with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

 

Even though he only looked at her briefly it was enough to make his blood boil. He’d damn near made a complete fool of himself in front of Magnus and he couldn't help feeling Izzy and Clary teasing him had more than a little to do with it. If they hadn't put ideas in his head, he was sure he’d never have acted so ridiculously in front of him. Probably.

 

“Enough..” Alec spun to face his sister folding his arms firmly in front of him. Izzy of course didn't even flinch which just annoyed him even more. “You know what I’m done talking about this. Magnus is my client and that is it.”

 

“Yeah Ok.” Izzy raised her eyebrow and smirked.

 

“I mean it Iz. I know you think it’s funny but how in hell am I supposed to act properly around him if all I can think of is you analysing everything? You damn well need to stop.” Determined to not give her the chance to answer back, Alec barged past and stormed off. 

 

“Alec...wait ...I'm sorry.” Ignoring her calling after him he flung open the back door and practically sprinted up the stairs that led to his apartment above the surgery.

 

As soon as he’d slammed his front door behind him, the guilt started to niggle at him. Over on the armchair, Church, who was curled up on his favourite blanket, opened one eye and Alec could’ve sworn he shook his head in disgust.

 

“Yeah, yeah, OK I overreacted. I don't need you to give me evils as well.” Alec grumbled at the cat.

 

Church yawned dramatically before stretching his front legs and hopping off the chair, practically swaggering towards Alec.

 

“Fine I’ll apologise. Later.” Alec turned away from the piercing stare Church was sending his direction, opting to head towards the kitchen instead. 

 

Behind him Church miaow-ed angrily and instinctively Alec reached for the box of cat food.

 

“Ok I'm getting to it.” Church looked up at him as if satisfied he’d got his point across and sat back on his haunches, watching him open the pouch of food. “You’ve got plenty of kibble in your bowl you know.”

 

Once Church was happily munching away on his food Alec turned his attention to the fridge.

 

“Well that’s just perfect.” He muttered as he scanned the empty shelves as if by looking hard enough, food would miraculously appear. As usual he’d been so caught up with work that he’d forgot to grocery shop. Grabbing himself a beer, Alec threw himself on the sofa and began to sift through the pile of takeaway menus on the table. His adrenalin was definitely wearing off and exhaustion was creeping into his bones. He wondered if he’d even be able to stay awake till food arrived. 

 

It was ridiculous, really. It was only just coming up for 8 and already he was ready to call it night. Alec picked at the label on his beer bottle disconsolately. He’d only just turned thirty and yet he seemed to be acting more like a seventy year old. If he needed any more confirmation why someone as vibrant as Magnus Bane wouldn't be interested in him, that was certainly it.

 

Having finished his meal Church hopped up next to him, settling down with his head leaning heavily against his thigh.

 

“Hey buddy.” Alec reached down and gently petted the cat. Church for once seemed in the mood for cuddles and began to purr softly. “We’re OK, you and I, aren't we? We don't need any ridiculously beautiful men in our lives do we?”

 

Church huffed in what Alec took as agreement before rearranging himself to lean heavily against Alec so he could properly clean his one remaining back leg.

 

“Yeah that’s what I thought. I mean it’s not like Izzy was right is it? He wasn't really flirting.” Alec sighed unable to get the image of Magnus smiling softly at him out of his head.

 

………….

 

Magnus paced disconsolately around the loft. It wasn't like he wasn't use to living on his own but it just felt downright weird without Chairman there. For a little animal he had a larger than life presence, whether that be because he was harassing Magnus for food or taking over his favourite chair or even having a mad half hour frantically sprinting around chasing his favourite fluffy catnip mouse.

 

Although he knew the little cat was well on the road to recovery, Magnus still missed him terribly. Seeing the forlorn looking mouse lying in the middle of the floor exactly where Chairman had left it when he lost interest didn't help one bit.

 

To cheer himself up, Magnus made himself one of his trademark over the top cocktails in the hope that at least it would help him sleep. The sooner tomorrow came the better, at least then he could have Chairman home even if he would, in all likelihood make Magnus feel incredibly guilty for keeping him locked in a cage for the moment. He knew it was going to be a challenge but he was absolutely determined to follow Alexander’s instruction to the letter. He’d worked so hard to save Chairman’s life and Magnus was not going to ruin all his efforts even if it meant his cat giving him evils, which he undoubtedly would.

 

The difficulty was that everytime he thought of Chairman, an image of Alec flashed up in his mind as well and it was making it very difficult to concentrate on anything else. Not only was the vet devastatingly handsome but now Magnus knew he was great company to boot. The trouble was what to do about it? Ordinarily it wouldn't even be issue, Magnus would just flirt and use his charm to persuade the object of his affections to agree to a date, but in this case it was complicated by the fact that Alec was in charge of Chairman’s care. His usual approach of going in all guns blazing didn't really seem appropriate under the circumstances. The last thing he wanted Alec to think was that he didn't care about his pet’s health when that couldn't be further from the truth. Why what Alec thought bothered him was something he’d have to deal with later.

 

It didn't help that Raphael had given him a none too subtle warning as he walked out telling him that he’d prefer it if Magnus didn't mess around with his work colleagues. Whilst he tried to protest his innocence, he was under no illusion that his friend had seen right through him.

 

Just as Magnus had settled down and accepted he was likely to have a very self indulgent evening (if he was sitting in Chairman’s chair just to feel closer to him, no one needed to know) he heard the distinctive sound of a key in in loft door.

 

There were two people who had the keys to Magnus place, Ragnor and Catarina, and he didn't really want to deal with either of them tonight. Apparently he didn't have a choice.

 

Ragnor came bustling through the door, laden with paperwork and Magnus relaxed a little. Dealing with work issues would be a good distraction after all.

 

“Oh you're back. From what Cat said you were so distracted by the handsome vet that it wouldn't be shock if you had to be forcibly removed from the building.” Ragnor said as he put all the papers on the coffee table. Magnus rolled his eyes, of course it was too much to hope that Catarina wouldn't talk to Ragnor.

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Magnus waved his cocktail glass around in a way that he hoped looked nonchalant. By the way Ragnor narrowed his eyes and shook his head imperceptibly, it was obvious he didn't buy the act one bit.

 

“Whatever you say.” Ragnor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he sorted through the paperwork. “Anyway I thought you’d want to look through the launch info for the latest speaker. It’s all very bright if you ask me but what do I know?”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Unless the colourway of any campaign was various shades of brown, Ragnor would think it too garish. 

 

Leaning forward he started to pick through the paperwork, stopping occasionally to look critically at a photograph or moodboard. Of course, the fact that Ragnor would huff indignantly whenever he placed something back not in its designated spot made the whole experience far more enjoyable.

 

For once Ragnor was entirely correct in his assessment of the campaign and a hour later and with many notes and alterations, things were looking more in line with what Magnus had envisaged. The added bonus was that he hadn't even thought about Alec or Chairman during that time as he was so involved. He did feel a little guilty about the latter though. At least Ragnor hadn't given him a hard time either which was certainly a blessing.

 

As Ragnor’s phone began playing ‘ride of the valkyries’, the ringtone he’d chosen for Cat, Magnus had the sinking feeling that his relief had been short lived.

 

“Catarina.” Ragnor always sounded terse when he answered the phone and tonight was no exception. Clearly Cat was in full flow as although he couldn't hear what was being said on the other end there was no mistaking the exasperated sighs from Ragnor. “Look, I rather think it would be best if I called you back on skype, then you can talk to him yourself.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and was sorely tempted to beg Ragnor to give him a break. Knowing his oldest friend, Magnus felt pretty sure if he did that it would only encourage Ragnor more.

 

As soon as Ragnor hung up he grabbed his briefcase and pulled out his ancient looking laptop. For years Magnus had been bugging him to change the old thing but with a stubbornness so typical of his friend, Ragnor point blank refused claiming that modernity doesn't necessarily mean better. Magnus had more than a sneaking suspicion that he kept the blessed thing around just to annoy him now.

 

Ragnor settled the laptop on a pile of cushions next to him. The screen now filled with Catarina’s face pointing right at him combined with Ragnor sat right next to it made Magnus feel uncomfortably like he was at an interview or an interrogation. Honestly he wasn't sure which at the moment. Under his breath he cursed the fact that the creaky old computer was still working despite the fact that it would have been recycled years ago if Magnus had had his way.

 

“Evening Magnus.” Cat raised a beer bottle at him and although she grinned at him Magnus knew the look on her face far too well. It was an expression that screamed ‘ _ I’m determined to meddle in your life’.  _ Magnus groaned inwardly. 

 

“So I see you  _ finally _ got home then.” Cat waggled her eyebrows dramatically, the smirk never leaving her lips.

 

“Yes of course and Chairman’s doing very well. Not that you asked.” Magnus folded his arms defensively and scowled at the screen, avoiding looking at Ragnor who he could see out of the corner of his eye had raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

 

“Uh-huh and that’s why you stayed huh? Nothing to with a tall dark and handsome veterinarian then?” Cat replied and Ragnor stifled a snort of laughter.

 

“I have no idea what you mean. As you well know I was there to visit my cat and as I'm sure you're fully aware Alexander is a very busy man.” Magnus could have kicked himself for referring to the vet by his first name and judging by the narrowing of Cat’s eyes she hadn't missed his slip up.

 

“Fortunately I managed to spend quite some time with Chairman and he’s recovering extremely well.” Magnus prattled on with stubborn determination, despite knowing it was likely futile.

 

Catarina raised a hand to silence him.

 

“I'm gonna stop you there. I know for a fact that you were talking to  _ Alexander _ for nearly two hours.” Catarina continued and Magnus briefly wondered how she even knew that before quickly realising she must have spoken to Raphael, the snake. 

 

“Raphael called and told me.” Catarina confirmed his suspicions.

 

“Well he’s working hard then...” Magnus muttered rather bitterly.

 

“Yes well apparently between 9 and 10 is his quiet time. As he puts it the lull before the storm when everyone comes back drunk from post work drinks and suddenly decides that despite the fact that their dog has been sick for the last 3 days straight it’s now definitely an emergency.” Magnus had to suppress a smile at Catarina’s words because it sounded exactly the sort of thing Raphael would say. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he was amused. “Oh and also apparently you acting like a lovesick teenager was far too amusing to keep to himself.”

 

Magnus open his mouth to protest but Catarina was on a roll and there was no getting a word in edgewise.

 

“I have say Magnus, I totally approve. Good looks, brains, and definitely good with his hands. So the question is when are you going to ask him out?” Catarina’s eyes glittered with mischief.

 

“Catarina Loss, he’s Chairman’s doctor.” Magnus replied haughtily not willing to admit that he was already trying to work out how to woo Alec.

 

“And…?”

 

“She’s right you know. Honestly he sounds a much better prospect than the normal miscreants you go for.” Typically Ragnor chose that moment to interject and Magnus groaned knowing that now the pair of them would undoubtedly gang up on him.

 

“Exactly!” Catarina nodded in agreement.

 

“Excuse me!” Magnus exclaimed indignantly. Granted his dating history wasn't exactly brilliant but still.

 

“I hardly think you can really describe your past romantic choices as stellar.” Ragnor chipped in, the smirk on his face not even flinching when Magnus glared at him.

 

“And Dr Lightwood has a good job...” Catarina continued undeterred.

 

“Unlike Imasu...I mean really Magnus, an unsuccessful musician...” Ragnor, it seemed, was determined to egg Catarina on. 

 

“Clearly he has a caring nature judging by his choice of career.” Catarina held a hand up and counted off her arguments on her fingers.

 

“So nothing like that harriden Camille.” Magnus had to concede Ragnor had a point with that one.

 

“And is obviously responsible, after all he runs his own practice.” 

 

“The opposite of Wolsey.” Ragnor nodded. “Well I have to say I haven't met the man but I approve already.”

 

“Right will you two just stop.” Magnus snapped. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. If he was honest he had tried flirting with Alec but it almost felt like he hadn't noticed and yet everytime Chairman had done something cute Alec had cooed over him like a mother hen.

 

“We will if you agree to give it a try. I know you like him so I really don't see what the problem is.” Catarina frowned slightly.

 

“Look right now my priority is making sure Chairman is ok so...” Magnus began. Of course he agreed with everything that his friends had said, they were all things he’d already considered after all. The last thing he wanted to do was to make things awkward with Alec when he was in charge of Chairman’s recovery.

 

“Uh huh. You know that sounds an awful lot like an excuse to me.” Catarina tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at Magnus.

 

“It rather does, doesn't it...” Ragnor agreed and Magnus just sighed in exasperation.

 

Luckily Catarina was distracted by the arrival of a very sleepy looking Madzie who was rubbing her eyes distractedly. Catarina pulled the little girl up on her knee and looked at her concerned.

 

“What’s the matter sweetheart? Bad dream?” There was something so touching about watching Cat tenderly stroke Madzies hair out of her eyes. Madzie just nodded, never one to talk much.

 

“Why don't you say hello to uncle Magnus...” Cat pointed to the screen and Madzie’s face brightened immediately.

 

“Uncle Magnus!” She gasped.

 

“Hello princess.” Magnus wiggled his fingers in a little wave and Madzie giggled softly. “I'm sorry you had a bad dream darling.”

 

“‘S’ok.” Madzie replied seriously. “Momma says it’s just a dream, not really real.”

 

“Well your momma is very wise, but it’s still scary isn't it.” Madzie twirled her hair in her fingers as she listened seriously. “Tell you what why don't we all go out for ice cream at the weekend then you can dream about what flavours you want.”

 

“Chocolate ice cream...” Madzie furrowed her brow.

 

“With extra chocolate chips. How does that sound?” Magnus was relieved to see Madzie break into a grin and nod her head enthusiastically. “Well in that case it’s a date.”

 

“Ok well this little princess needs to get some sleep if she’s going to be awake enough for ice cream.” Catarina winked at Magnus in thanks before turning back to Madzie. “Now wave night night to uncle Magnus and uncle Ragnor.”

 

Madzie waved sleepily at the screen before crawling off Cat’s knee.

 

“Right well I need to get this one back to bed. Ragnor talk some sense into him will you?” Catarina stood up and grabbed Madzie’s hand, moving her other hand to disconnect the call.

 

“Well that’ll be simple wont it.” Ragnor replied sarcastically and earned a stern look from Cat in response before she hung up.

 

Ragnor shut the laptop and placed it on the coffee table and leant back on the sofa.

 

“Now please tell me I don't have to as Cat so delicately put it ‘talk some sense into you’ there’s a good fellow.” Ragnor said

 

“Oh just ignore her. You know what she’s like, always getting ideas in her head and for some reason she seems to have a compulsion to try and set me up with almost everyone she meets.” Magnus tried to sound lighthearted but even he had to admit that he missed the mark by some considerable distance. He knew damn well that Ragnor would notice the tightness to his smile and the fact that it didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

“Oh for the love of god.” Ragnor rolled his eyes.

 

The trouble was Ragnor knew him entirely too well and instead of continuing with a long winded rant that Magnus would largely ignore he opted to sit perfectly still on the sofa one eyebrow raised as he stared Magnus down.

 

Magnus tried to resist, he really did, but as usual he was powerless under Ragnor’s unwavering gaze. After what felt like a long period of silence Magnus bowed to the inevitable and began to speak.

 

“Fine, have it your way.” Magnus held his hands up in surrender. Ragnor still said nothing only tilted his head to one side effectively forcing Magnus to continue. “So say I admit that it’s possible I may have the teeny tiniest crush on Alexander.”

 

Ragnor snorted in amusement.

 

“What?” Magnus scowled at his friend.

 

“You forget dear boy I know you entirely too well. You, my friend, never do anything by halves and if you are prepared to admit that much I would take it to mean that you are entirely smitten with the delightful doctor Lightwood.”

 

Magnus opened his mouth to protest but one look from Ragnor had him closing it rapidly. With a huff of indignation Magnus sat back on his seat and folded his arms. On the whole it was probably best to just get the lecture over with rather than turning it into a massive argument.

 

“The question is what are you going to do about it?” Ragnor narrowed his eyes as he looked at him.

 

“Well…” Magnus paused for a second to gather his thoughts. 

 

Had he met Alec anywhere other than where he had there was no doubt in his mind that he would’ve flirted shamelessly and, in all likelihood, would've already asked him out. The difficulty was that this wasn't an ordinary situation. For a start, the last 24 hours had been an emotional rollercoaster to put it mildly and all in all it had taken its toll on him leaving him far from his normal confident self. The fact that Alec had seen him at his most emotionally vulnerable was, if he was truly honest with himself, more than a little unsettling. That was a side of himself that he always tried to keep hidden in a relationship, a lesson that he’d learnt rather painfully from his time spent with Camille.

 

Trying not to focus on his insecurities Magnus focused his thoughts on the second part of the problem. Alec was responsible for Chairman’s care and rehabilitation. It wasn't so much that he thought that Alec would neglect his cat if everything went south, in fact he was 100% sure that there wasn't the slightest chance of that, it was more that he didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them. Despite it all his number one priority was making sure the Chairman made a full recovery and he was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that was exactly what happened. The truth was he wasn't worried how Alec would be if things didn't work out, he was worried about himself, knowing all too well that in the face of rejection he had a tendency to put on a cold and sarcastic front which would not bode well for Chairman’s continuing care.

 

“The truth is I'm scared.” Magnus said quietly. Ragnor nodded, not saying anything. “I mean you have no idea what a mess I was in when Chairman got injured.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“And Alec saw all of that...” Magnus added hoping that he wouldn't have to explain more.

 

Ragnor hummed clearly understanding what Magnus was hinting at.

 

“And then there’s the fact that there’s still a way to go until Chairman’s fully better. You know what I get like in the face of rejection..” It was hard to admit out loud.

 

“Pissy and sarcastic.” Ragnor replied, never one to sugarcoat the truth.

 

“Well yes.” Magnus said, a self deprecating smile playing on his lips.

 

“I see.” Ragnor leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and forefingers held together as he tapped them against his chin. “Tell me what sort of recovery time period are we talking for Chairman, all being well.”

 

“Umm I think six weeks or so from what I remember. Why?” Magnus scrunched his brow wondering where Ragnor was going with this.

 

“Hmm and presumably you’ll be seeing a fair bit of Dr Lightwood during that time...” Ragnor said.

 

“Initially yes, but perhaps less in the last few weeks...” 

 

“I see.” Ragnor paused for a second before continuing. ‘Well as I see it the solution is pretty obvious. You spend the next few weeks finding out if, in fact, the good doctor is interested and then ask him out once Chairman is in the clear. If things don't work out the way you’d hoped then you can claim you were only trying to repay him for him saving Chairman’s life thus your pride remains in tact.”

 

Magnus thought for a moment before conceding that Ragnor’ plan was actually a good one. Perhaps it would even do him good to slow things down a little, after all he did have a tendency to go rushing into relationships without a thought of the consequences.

 

“I could do that.” Magnus said almost more to himself before turning his attention back to his friend, eyeing him with suspicion. “What I don't get is why you’re so invested in this.”

 

Ragnor huffed out a laugh, his posture relaxing.

 

“Contrary to what you think I do care about what happens to you you know and if this man is half as good as Catarina says I can't help but feel he would be a massive improvement on your normal dating choices.” Ragnor replied.

 

“Ouch.” Magnus muttered.

 

“Magnus you deserve someone worthy of you whether you like to admit it or not.” Ragnor said seriously before breaking into a smile. “Although if you admit I said anything so nice to you I shall deny it to my dying day.”

 

“It’ll be our secret then.” Magnus laughed, feeling the mood lightening once more.

 

“Glad to hear it. Now how about a glass of that excellent whiskey you have hidden; there’s a good chap.” Ragnor said signalling clearly that as far he was concerned the conversation was now over.

 

Magnus shook his head fondly as he got up to fetch Ragnor a drink, once more reminded why he was one of his closest friends. 

 

There was something about having a plan in mind that made him feel better, as if by knowing what to do the pressure was somehow off. As he poured out a healthy amount of whiskey into a glass he made up his mind. As of tomorrow operation woo Alexander Lightwood would begin in earnest.

  
...........

 

The sound of loud knocking on his door woke Alec rather more abruptly than he’d have liked. Taking a moment to focus he realised that once more he’d fallen asleep on the sofa. With a sigh of resignation he got up rubbing the sore muscles of his neck and shoulders and ignoring the disgruntled meows from Church who’d decided that sleeping on his chest was an excellent plan.

 

“Enough already. I get it...” He muttered as he made his way to the door to find out who was bothering him this early. He only hoped it wasn't some work emergency.

 

Instead he found his brother Jace standing at the door, looking far more awake than should be possible at this time of the morning, not that he’d bothered to check what time it was yet but it felt early so it still counted.

 

“Knew you’d forget.” Jace barged straight past him and sat down on the sofa, unpacking his bag.

 

“Huh?” Alec rubbed his eyes blearily, still half asleep.

 

“Remember we said we’d go for a run. Bro, please tell me you didn't fall asleep here again.” Jace surveyed the room with his nose wrinkled as he took in the half eaten cartons of chinese strewn on the coffee table.

 

“I…” Alec began to protest but was interrupted by Jace producing a large flask of what looked remarkably like green slime.

 

“Yeah well lucky for you I brought breakfast.” Jace waggled the flask enticingly.

 

“Seriously...” Alec slumped down on his old battered armchair in resignation.

 

“Hey don't knock it. Kale blueberry crunch, better for you than this shit and all my clients love it..” Jace stared with obvious contempt at the fast food in front of him. Alec had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He was glad Jace had finally found his niche in life, but ever since his personal training business had taken off he’d considered himself some sort of health guru.

 

“Right come on then. Drink up then let's get going.” Jace said practically bouncing with energy. Reluctantly Alec grabbed the flask, sniffing the contents suspiciously before deciding it was best not to argue. 

 

Fifteen minutes later as they entered Prospect Park Alec had to concede that it was possible his brother did actually know what he was talking about. Whether it was Jace’s concoction that had made him feel better or the fresh air and exercise he wasn't sure but there was no doubt that he felt more human than he had in days.

 

“So...how’s things then. Clary says it’s been really busy, hopefully that’s not just an excuse ‘cos much as I hate you stealing my girlfriends time I'm pleased for you man.” Jace said as they jogged through the park gates.

 

“Nah it’s been really quiet. She’s just avoiding you...” Alec side glanced his brother and seeing the slightly hurt look on his face quickly backtracked. “Kidding. It’s been crazy.”

 

Beside him Jace relaxed a little. It was odd really, usually his brother was super confident around women to the point of being pretty much a player. That had all changed when he met Clary but, Alec supposed that’s what love does to you, not that he’d really know having spent the last few years largely to busy too even contemplate a relationship and his school years too afraid to be with who he wanted.

 

The pair jogged on in silence for a few minutes before Jace spoke again.

 

“So I heard you met Magnus?” The statement itself was innocent but Alec could see a small smile at the corner of Jace’s lips. Alec groaned internally wondering whether it was Izzy or Clary that had thrown him under the bus.

 

“Yeah...” Alec said in what he hoped was a suitably casual way.

 

“And…?” Jace prodded slightly

 

“And what? His cat got injured, we talked that’s it.” Alec replied.

 

“Interesting.” Alec glanced sideways to see Jace looking at him with ill concealed amusement. “See, that’s not the way I heard it...”

 

“Well if I were you I’d just ignore Izzy. You know what she’s like always turning things into something they’re not.” Alec sped up the pace a little in the vain hope it might stop any further conversation.

 

“Ok so you weren't talking to him for nearly two hours and you definitely weren't giving him the old heart eyes. Oh and just so you know both Clary and Iz told me. Clary reckons he’s definitely into you so you should totally go for it.” Jace wasn't letting Alec off the hook so lightly that much was sure.

 

“Look he’s just happy his cat’s doing well. I really don't think he’s interested in me.” Alec said. Granted Clary knew Magnus well but she couldn't be right on this one could she? Sure, strictly speaking Magnus was quite flirty but Alec got the distinct impression he was like that with everyone and anyways, Magnus was glamorous, confident and rich. He could have his pick of anyone.

 

Jace stopped abruptly, grabbing Alec’s arm to pull him to a stop.

 

“Why d’you do that? Put yourself down so much.You’re a total catch you know.” Alec really hated it when Jace looked at him like that, his face a mask of sincerity, much preferring his normal teasing approach.

 

“Can we please stop making a big deal out of this...” Alec shook off is brother’s hand and started to run again only for Jace to rapidly catch him up.

 

“Yeah but you deserve to be happy you know and Clary says Magnus is a great guy…” Jace was nothing if not persistent.

 

“Just stop OK. I know you think you’re helping but you’re really really not. I'm looking after his cat and I have to be professional and all this is just gonna make me weird around him. Let's get one thing straight, Magnus Bane is not interested in me.” Jace tried to interrupt but Alec wasn't having it. “And even if he were, you and I both know my life isn’t exactly conducive for relationships. How many people do you know are fine with a string of cancelled dates ‘cos consults ran over or there’s been some emergency?”

 

“Clary does it to me all the time. I still love her.” Jace shrugged as he ran. 

 

Alec wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

 

“Simon and Izzy make it work and anyway the guy’s friends with Clary and Raphael. It’s not like he doesn't know what he’s getting into is it?” Jace grinned and even Alec had to admit he had a point before shaking his head to try and get the thought out of his brain.

 

“Look buddy all I'm saying is just be open to it yeah? You deserve to be happy.” Jace continued 

 

“I am happy.” Alec gritted out.

 

“Yeah Ok. Tell you what first one to the bridge buys breakfast.” Jace clearly realised he wasn't getting any further with the conversation which Alec was grateful for. Either that or he thought he’d said enough already, which he probably had.

 

Alec didn't have time to think further as Jace broke into a sprint without warning.

 

“Oh it’s on.” He laughed as he chased after him.

 

…………

 

Magnus had been so busy in work the next day that before he knew it it was five o'clock and time to be leaving to pick up Chairman. He’d already called the vets several times, who had reassured him that his cat was doing very well and was ready to come home.

 

The rest of the day had been spent dealing with advertising campaigns and finalising the latest prototypes for his new designs. It’d been hard work but Magnus needed to make sure that he’d tied up as many loose ends as possible as he really wanted to be able to work from home for the next week whilst Chairman settled into his new regime. That and he knew that if he was in work when his cat was stuck at the loft restricted to a cage the size of a child’s playpen he’d be less than useless as he’d be more concerned with making sure Chairman was OK. Although he knew he couldn't afford to take too much time away from the office, one of the major advantages he had was that as head of one of the countries leading tech companies he had access to all the latest gadgets and could monitor his home whilst away when he finally did have to go back.

 

Satisfied that he’d done everything he could for now, Magnus packed up his briefcase and headed out, pointedly ignoring Ragnor’s knowing look as he passed.

 

At least with being so flat out all day he hadn't really had time to consider how he would handle seeing Alec again. As he sat in the back of his taxi stuck in downtown traffic he began to feel nervous and Magnus Bane was  _ never _ nervous. Trying to squash the butterflies in his stomach he rationalised that he was only feeling anxious because he was worried about Chairman. Even he knew it was a lie. The truth was something far worse and something he’d never admit to anyone. There was something about Alec that just got to him in a way that no one really had for what felt like a lifetime.

 

Ragnor had always told him in his normal blunt way that he intentionally chose people to date that he knew would never last from some misguided sense that he was innately unloveable but it wasn't exactly that. It was more that the thought of loving someone, heart and soul, was terrifying. How could you open yourself up to another person and risk them leaving you? He’d come close to that with Camille and when he found out she cheated it damn near destroyed him and he really wasn't sure he could survive that again.

 

Magnus turned to look out of the cab windows, watching the pedestrians crowding the sidewalk, all of them without exception seeming to have somewhere they needed to be urgently. He wasn't even really sure why he was thinking like this, he hardly even knew Alec so why did it feel like he was on the verge of something life changing?

 

Shaking his head he focused his attention back on to the road ahead berating himself for being so dramatic. After all none of this would matter if Alec wasn't interested and in any case he should be focusing on Chairman’s needs right now. 

 

Thankfully the traffic was starting to move more now and within minutes they were pulling up by the veterinary surgery. Magnus handed over a large bundle of notes to the driver, giving him strict instructions to wait, not fancying trying to find another cab once he’d collected Chairman.

 

Stepping out, he straightened his suit jacket and rolled his shoulders back. He looked good, he knew it and with a new sense of confidence he stepped through the doors into the reception area. He hadn't got to where he was in life without taking a few risks and as he he caught a glimpse of a familiar dark head leading a young couple and their puppy into a room he knew one thing instantly. Alec Lightwood was certainly worth the risk.

 

Taking a few seconds to settle himself he walked up to the desk and was relieved to see Clary was on duty again.

 

“Hey Biscuit.” Magnus leaned an elbow on the desk and watched as Clary looked up from the screen and broke into a broad grin. “I'm beginning to think you live here darling.”

 

“Don't.” Clary laughed. “It feels like that sometimes.”

 

“You love it.” Magnus had known Clary since she was a child and in all that time he’d never known her happier than when she began working at the vets. However much she complained about awkward clients, depressing cases and long hours, he knew that she had finally found her vocation. 

 

“I know.” Clary rolled her eyes and smiling. “Anyway I'm sure Chairman’s desperate to get home so...”

 

“Of course.” Magnus fought down the slight pang of disappointment as Clary went through the post op care needed and printed out detailed instructions. He’d really hoped that he’d have a chance to talk to Alec but judging by how packed the waiting room was it seemed like it was unlikely to say the least.

 

“And if you have any questions you know where to find us.” Clary smiled, clearly used to going through the same routine with regularity. “Ok so now for the painful bit.”

 

Clary slid an itemised bill across the desk and Magnus read it carefully.

 

“Problem?” Clary looked at him with her eyes slightly narrowed as Magnus chewed his lip deep in thought.

 

“I don't think this can be right my dear..” Magnus looked up at her eyebrows furrowed and the smile faded off Clary’s face replaced by a somewhat tired expression. “I mean all that hard work from all of you, surely it must be more than this..”

 

Clary burst out in relieved laughter and Magnus looked at her in confusion.

 

“God Magnus you had me going there. I thought you were going to be one of  _ those _ people for a second...” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know - ‘How much?’.. Trust you to want to pay more.”  Clary giggled.

 

“Well I did expect more. I mean I know Alec gave me a quote but I thought that was just for initial treatment I didn't expect it to be less than that in the end. People really complain…?” Magnus wasn't surprised really knowing all too well how few people really understood the time and effort that went into making even the simplest thing let alone fixing a living breathing animal.

 

“God yes, I had one this morning who made some comment about how they were funding all of us having a luxury break in the Bahamas.” Clary leaned forward a little and whispered conspiratorially. “Anyway, yes that is the bill. I mean there’ll be more for x-rays later but probably not too much.”

 

“If you’re sure...” Magnus somewhat reluctantly handed over his credit card, knowing that the quicker things got settled the less likely it was that he’d get to see Alec.

 

“We’ll get this done and then Alec will come and have a chat. Don’t worry you’ll get to see him and I just know he’ll want to make time for you.” Clary said. Magnus made a mental note that he’d have to work on his poker face as it seemed his friends could read him far too easily for his liking.

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Magnus said and Clary just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Right on cue.” Clary nodded her head towards the door where Alec was emerging, guiding the young couple towards reception. “I’ll go grab him for you.”

 

Clary darted off before Magnus had time to protest. As Magnus watched, he saw her petting the little puppy who wiggled excitedly in its owner's arms before turning to talk to Alec.

 

When Alec looked up his cheeks were slightly flushed and he smiled lopsidedly as their eyes met. Yep Magnus was officially screwed.

 

…………..

 

If yesterday had been a bad day, today as it turned out was remarkably good. For a start the ops list had gone really smoothly with enough to be interesting but not so much as it became stressful. The afternoon had also sailed by, granted Alec had been fully booked but luck was on his side today with every animal and owner being lovely and easy to manage.

 

His mood improved still further when he got to have an excessive amount of cuddles with a simply adorable spaniel puppy who seemed intent on covering every inch of his face and neck with licks. Better yet the little pup was super brave about his injections and identity chip, not even flinching.

 

Yes all in all Alec Lightwood was having a great day. As he said his goodbyes to the equally lovely owners of the spaniel puppy Clary came rushing over to him. For a second he was worried that finally the almost inevitable downturn was coming but one look at the cheeky smile on her face reassured him.

 

Having taken the opportunity to fuss the very excited puppy and reassure the owners she’d be with them soon Clary turned his full attention to him.

 

“So Magnus is here to collect Chairman.” Clary’s voice was calm and professional but she was given away by the mischievous twinkling in her eyes.

 

Alec looked up cursing himself for the inevitable flush that came to his cheeks and caught Magnus eye. Without even realising he was doing it he broke into a smile before schooling his features into a more appropriate expression.

 

He didn't even think it was possible for Magnus to look more gorgeous than he had the night before but boy had he been wrong. Clearly he’d been in work today as he was wearing a perfectly tailored pinstripe suit, which Alec swore was cut specifically to highlight every muscle, combined with a form fitting vest and a bright magenta tie. As ever, his hair was spiked to perfection and his eyes were outlined with black khol. Alec got the distinct impression that if Magnus turned around he may well completely lose it.

 

“I'm guessing you’ll want to go over the final instructions with him.” Clary’s lips quirked at the corners as she spoke. Alec jumped a little hearing her, so lost in just gazing at Magnus that he’d entirely forgotten that she was even there.

 

“Yes, of course.” Alec ran his finger around the high neck of his consult top which, for some reason felt very constricting suddenly.

 

With a knowing smile, Clary turned and beckoned Magnus over.

 

“Right then. I've got to get back to it but I'm sure Alec will look after you from here.” Clary said as soon as Magnus joined them, pointedly ignoring the glare Alec sent in her direction.

 

It was only up close that Alec could see that despite his outwards appearance of calm confidence Magnus seemed to be on edge, the fingers on his right hand tapping together.

 

“Are you OK?” Alec blurted the words out before he even had time to process them. Damn his lack of verbal filter. Fortunately Magnus didn't seem too bothered, if anything he looked relieved.

 

“That obvious?” Magnus laughed softly.

 

“Come on let's go get Chairman. I know you must be worrying about him.” If he was honest Alec was keen to have the distraction of Magnus’ cat because standing here and looking at Magnus the urge to reach out and touch him was almost irresistible.

“So I’m sure you’ll be glad to have the little fella home. He’s quite the character, we’ll miss him around here. He’s been so brave about everything and he’s not even hissed once. That cat is one in a million. If you could get him to have a chat with some of my other patients that’d be great. Actually even if he could talk to my cat Church it would be a start.” 

 

Alec was babbling, he knew that. It felt like he had to say at least something to release the tension he felt sure Magnus must have noticed between them. He could sense Magnus was anxious, which was completely normal when people were collecting their pets after major surgery, and it was his job to at least try and reassure him.

 

“He is amazing isn't he?” Magnus smiled proudly and Alec’s heart fluttered more than a little in response. “After all he’s been through as well..”

 

“Ah he’s a smart cat. He knows when he’s got a good thing going on...” Alec said whilst simultaneously the little voice in his head told him to stop acting like such an idiot.

 

“Dr Lightwood, are you implying I spoil my cat.” Magnus tried to keep a straight face as he held his hand to his chest in mock affront. For a second Alec was worried he’d offended him before noticing the small smile playing at the corners Magnus’ mouth. He pretty much instantly regretted looking at Magnus’ lips as he felt the blush creep up his neck.

 

“Wouldn't dream of it...” Alec managed to choke out before swallowing thickly and hoping Magnus hadn't noticed.

 

“I'm glad to hear it.” Magnus smiled and Alec felt like all the breath had been sucked out of his lungs. 

 

If he’d thought seeing more of Magnus would make it easier to act professionally it was becoming rapidly apparent that the exact opposite seemed to be the case. Feeling suddenly hot Alec ran a finger around his consulting top roughly causing one of the poppers to come loose. 

 

“Why Dr Lightwood, I do believe there’s more to you than meets the eyes.” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he looked at Alec’s neck.

 

“Huh?” Alec was genuinely confused. It was only when Magnus pointed to where the consult top had come loose that he realised that he’d noticed Alec’s neck tattoo which was normally covered when he was in work. “Oh the tat...Umm yeah…”

 

“I like it. Shows a rebellious streak. So do you have any more?” Magnus waggled his eyebrows and Alec cursed internally as he felt that damn blush come back with a vengeance.

 

“A few yeah.” Alec licked his lips, his mouth feeling very dry. Luckily they’d reached Chairman’s kennel and the little cat gave an excited meow as he saw them approach. Alec made a mental note to give Chairman extra treats next time he saw him as a thank you for saving him from further embarrassment.

 

“Chairman!” Magnus exclaimed happily as the little cat rubbed himself enthusiastically along the glass fronted door of his kennel. Alec opened the door slightly, poking his fingers through the gap to scratch the cat’s head and was rewarded by Chairman breaking into loud purrs.

 

“Gonna miss you buddy.” Alec focused all his attention on Chairman as a way of calming his racing heart. Reluctantly, he stopped stroking the cat and closing the door he reached above the cage to grab down the cat basket before taking a deep breath and turning back to Magnus. “So you ready?”

 

Suddenly Magnus looked nervous and Alec couldn't help but step forward and lay a hand on his arm.

 

“It’s ok you know he’s gonna do great.” Alec reassured Magnus who looked back at him biting his lip slightly. By the angel the man was trying to kill him.

 

“I'm sorry. You must think of me as very foolish.” Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s where it was still resting on his arm. Alec could’ve sworn he felt electricity shooting up his body from just a simple touch and he pulled his hand away more quickly than he probably should've done.

 

“Hey it’s OK. If you have any worries or concerns it’s better that you say something now. That’s what we’re here for after all.” Alec hoped that his words would distract Magnus from how rudely he’d snatched his hand away before.

 

Magnus nodded his head thoughtfully before speaking again.

 

“It’s just I'm worried I’ll do something wrong. You’ve all worked so hard and I don't want to mess up...” Magnus said his fingers once more tapping together.

 

“You won't. Look let's just go through everything again until you’re 100% happy.” Alec felt himself relax a little. This was something he could do, going through medical care was practically second nature by now.

 

Finally Alec felt like he could behave at least semi normally without worrying about blurting out something ridiculous. It was almost automatic to reassure Magnus that everything was fine and he was more than a little impressed that Magnus had made such an effort to make everything perfect for his cat’s return.

 

“Ok so you’re sure the cage is the right size. Not too big or too small.” Magnus scrunched his brow in concern as he showed the picture on his phone to Alec.

 

Alec couldn't help but smile as he saw how much thought Magnus had put into Chairman’s care. He only wished every owner was so careful.

 

“Magnus it’s perfect…” Alec said

 

“Good, great. I should take the toy out though right? I mean he loves his catnip mouse but I don't want him to overdo things….” Magnus began to ramble and Alec couldn't help but chuckle slightly and was more than a little pleased when he saw Magnus smile sheepishly in return. “You know dealing with business is a lot easier than all of this”

 

“See now there we’ll have to disagree. Fixing animals is way easier..” Somehow whenever he talked to Magnus once he’d got past the initial embarrassment he found himself really comfortable and time seemed to fly by. “Anyway, if playing with a catnip mouse is enough to ruin Chairman’s surgery I haven't done a very good job.”

 

“He’s very violent with it.” Magnus was smiling happily at him and it was making his insides flutter. 

 

“Even so.” There was something about being with Magnus that was just so easy and it was probably the reason he did what he did next. “Look if it makes you feel any better then take my number. Any worries give me a call.”

 

There was one rule that Alec had always stuck too and that was that he never, ever gave his private number out to any client. Hell, he didn't even accept friend requests on facebook. He’d learnt the hard way over the years that people could seem truly lovely, almost more like friends and then suddenly they expected special treatment, discounts and for you to just pop in after a long day at work to visit their pet. That was the best case scenario, he heard of colleagues having problems with ex clients being abusive and slating them on social media. The truth was you never really knew what someone was like until things went wrong and it quite frankly wasn't worth the risk.

 

Despite it all though he found himself reaching into his pocket, dragging out a scrap of paper, writing his number down and handing over to Magnus. It was probably a very bad idea but he was somehow powerless to stop himself.

 

“Thank you Alexander that’s...” Magnus looked a mixture of surprised and pleased but whatever he was about to say was lost as Maia came though into kennels.

 

“Sorry Alec, you’ve got two waiting..” 

 

“Ok. Well I should...” Alec indicated to the door and Magnus nodded. It was rapidly becoming a theme that whenever the pair of them were talking Alec really didn't want to leave. “I'll leave you with Maia.”

Alec turned to his head nurse with a serious expression on his face but could instantly tell from her raised eyebrow and small smirk that she was a yet another one who would be teasing him about Magnus.

 

“So I think I’ve gone through everything and Mr Bane’s ready to take Chairman home.” Alec groaned internally at the stiffness of his words before practically sprinting to his consult room without waiting for an answer.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter to go...will Magnus actually manage to properly talk to Alec? Will Alec realise that Magnus is actually flirting with him? Hey at least he gave Magnus his number so that's a start right????
> 
> As ever I love to hear what you think.....Final chapter is up on Sunday..and also some more artwork by the wonderful@michellemisfit next time as well x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are in the final chapter...I really hope you enjoy it...
> 
> Also thank you to @Michellemisfit for her wonderful artwork, you are a star xox

At last Chairman seemed to have settled down and got over the fact that despite being back at the loft he was still on restricted exercise. Magnus was more than relieved. Even though he knew he was doing the right thing, he’d always been weak when it came to Chairman and the little cat damn well knew it. He was pretty sure Chairman had tried every trick in his extensive repertoire to guilt him into letting him out in the hours since they’d got back to the loft. He started by scrabbling at the bars of the cage before adding in a pitiful meow for good measure. Magnus had held firm however hard it had been. When the little cat started climbing the cage, he’d come pretty close to breaking, worried Chairman might fall and hurt himself despite it not even being that high but he’d gritted his teeth and studiously ignored the cat’s antics. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, Chairman seemed to concede defeat and grabbing his catnip mouse in his mouth, had reluctantly curled up, throwing filthy looks in Magnus’ direction.

 

Magnus practically tiptoed over to the drinks cabinet to pour himself a much needed scotch, terrified that he’d wake Chairman with every step.

 

As he made it back to the sofa he breathed a sigh of relief as the little cat hadn't stirred. Pulling out his phone he fiddled with it a little, his thoughts wandering back to Alec and the new number that was now sitting in his contacts. Surely it couldn't hurt to send a quick text right? Alec was fully aware he was an overprotective owner and he hopefully wouldn't read more into it than that. Magnus chewed on his lip a little before making his mind up and snapping a quick picture of the snoozing cat and sending it to Alec. 

 

Gulping down a mouthful of whiskey he put his phone down on the table. It was done now so there was no point in worrying. Just as he was relaxing his doorbell started buzzing incessantly and cursing under his breath he went to answer.

 

“This had better be good because I have sick cat who’s only just settled.” Magnus hissed over the intercom hoping that despite whispering whoever was on the other end of the line would be fully aware of just how annoyed he was.

 

“Shit Magnus sorry… is Chairman Ok?” Clary’s voice sounded slightly slurry. Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Chairman snoozing peacefully.

 

“Yes he is, no thanks to you.” This time there was no mistaking the irritation in Magnus voice.

 

“Great, so we can come up then ‘cos we really, really need to talk to you.” Clary pleaded and despite his better judgement and the distinctive sound of giggling in the background Magnus buzzed the door open.

 

A few minutes later a slightly wobbly looking Clary appeared at the door accompanied by dark skinned girl Magnus recognised from the vets, who looked in a similar state.

 

With a sigh of resignation Magnus opened the door to the girls and let them in, but not before he firmly instructed them to keep the noise down.

 

“Right then which one of you wants to explain to me exactly why you're here.” Magnus folded his arms in front of him as he sat in his chair. The pair looked at each other and giggled. “Oh for the love of god are you two drunk?”

 

“Noooooo..” Clary flung her arms around dramatically and Magnus raised an eyebrow in response. “Ok, so it may be that we’re a little bit tipsy but after the week we’ve had...”

 

“So bad.” The other girl, who Magnus vaguely recalled being called Maia chipped in.

 

“Honestly you have no idea..I mean the emergencies..” Clary continued.

 

“Oh god tons of them..that poor cat though..” Maia agreed solemnly.

 

“The one with the bladder.” Clary turned to her friend seemingly now oblivious to Magnus’ increasing irritation.

 

“Yeah that that the dickhead owner had left for 3 days.”

 

“From which we’re reminded of the eternal lesson.”

 

“People are morons.” The pair said together before bursting into a loud set of giggles. Chairman opened an eye and stared with contempt at them before huffing and going back to sleep. Magnus couldn't agree with his cat more.

 

Magnus cleared his throat loudly to get their attention again.

 

“Oh yeah sorry...so you know the one thing that cheered us up this week..” Clary waggled her eyebrows.

 

“Enlighten me.” Magnus rolled his eyes, quite frankly the sooner this conversation was over the better.

 

“Well you obviously.” Clary grinned as she pointed at him before resuming the arm waving again. “So we were talking down the bar about how adorable you and Alec were together and Maia here...you've met Maia right...or maybe you haven't. Well if not Maia, Magnus...where was I??”

 

Clary scrunched her brow in confusion.

 

“At the bar. Shockingly enough.” Magnus replied, muttering the last bit under his breath.

 

“Ooooh yeah...so anyway we were really near so we thought we’d drop in...you know give you some advice.” Clary said.

 

“And check you were serious about Alec.” Maia added aiming a piercing look in Magnus direction which he had to admit was a little scary.

 

“Of course he is. You said so yourself.” Clary batted Maia playfully on the arm.

 

“Yeah well, just checking...” Maia grumbled.

 

“Wait are you two seriously asking what my intentions are towards your boss…?” Magnus stared in disbelief at the two women, noting Maia was nodding her head enthusiastically and Clary was shaking hers.

 

“‘Cos you see Alec likes you...I mean  _ likes  _ you likes you. but he’ll never admit it.” Clary carried on undeterred.

 

“God no. He won't believe you’re interested in him even though it’s obvious.” Maia added

 

“So we wanna help.” Clary grinned.

 

Magnus had heard enough. Although it was kind of sweet that the two of them seemed so fond of Alec he had enough to deal with with Ragnor and Cat and the last thing he needed was two other people interfering as well.

 

“Thank you for the offer ladies but I'm fine.” Magnus held up a hand as Clary opened her mouth to protest. 

 

“It was my idea.” Maia, who had been relatively quiet up until that point, butted in. Magnus could tell that she was a force to be reckoned with by the way she sat forward and practically glared at him. “Ok so Alec can be a grumpy ass sometimes but he’s a good guy, a really, really good guy. Now Clary here says you’re also a good guy and I'm not an idiot I saw how you looked at him today.”

 

Magnus tilted his head to one side as he contemplated what she was saying but Maia wasn't going to him a chance to speak just yet.

 

“Alec deserves someone in his life who appreciates him even if he doesn't realise it himself. If it takes us getting involved for that to happen, well he’ll just have to deal with it. So I’m telling you now if you’re serious about him you’re gonna have to put in all the effort but it’ll be totally worth it.” Maia sat back seemingly satisfied with her outburst.

 

For once in his life Magnus was lost for words. It was easy to rebuff his friends, he’d known them for years, but he really wasn't sure how to respond to Maia having only just met her.

 

“We’ll do everything we can to leave you two together as much as possible, but Magnus, subtle ain’t gonna cut it with Alec.” Clary added and Maia nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, okay.” Magnus held his hands up in defeat. “Look I promise I’ll do my best but honestly right now I'm exhausted and it’s Chairman’s first night home...”

 

“How’s he doing anyway?” Maia scooted forward and looked across to where Chairman was still sleeping, apparently not even slightly bothered by the visitors.

 

“Good, apart from hating his cage...”Magnus said smiling a little as he watched how Maia’s expression softened as she looked at the little cat.

 

“Well you know you can call anytime if you’re worried.”Clary grinned.

 

“I know and I appreciate it probably more than you know. I promise I won't bother you too much though and please tell Alec the same. I don't want to be a nuisance after all…” Magnus smiled.

 

“Huh?” Clary looked a little confused.

 

“Well you know with him giving me his number. I don't want him to worry about me bothering him with lots of questions and...” Magnus never got to finish his sentence as Clary shrieked loudly before slapping her hand over her mouth.

 

“He gave you his number.” Maia’s attention snapped back to Magnus.

 

“Well yes. I assumed he did that for all his critical patients…?” Magnus glanced between the two girls. Maia was grinning happily at him and Clary was practically bouncing with excitement.

 

“Alec never gives anyone his number. I mean never, ever. It’s a thing with him.” Maia said seriously.

 

“Really? But why...oh…” Magnus had to fight the urge to smile like an idiot. He’d thought that maybe Alec was interested but perhaps the fact that he’d given him his number was more significant than Magnus had first thought.

 

Clary just raised an eyebrow before bursting into a fit of giggles.

 

………

 

Friday nights were somewhat of a sacred tradition for the Lightwood children. The one time they could all get together and just relax. Over the years thankfully Izzy and Jace had given up on dragging a reluctant Alec to the latest hot night spot but that didn't stop them turning up without exception every friday night. Occasionally they’d drag Alec to a bar but more often than not the three of them would settle down on Alec’s battered old sofa and watch a movie whilst fighting over slices of pizza. Tonight was no exception.

 

Alec couldn't help but smile as he listened to Izzy and Jace’s heated discussion over what film to watch as he made his way over to the fridge to grab himself a beer. Just as he was on his way back to the sofa his phone buzzed and with a groan he pulled it out of his pocket. Most of the people who had his number were in this very room or working down stairs which only really left Clary and Maia, Luke and Jocelyn more likely to call than text, and he knew damn well that the pair of them had decided to go out drinking tonight. Knowing them they’d be well on their way to drunk by now.

 

“Hey is that Clary? Is she OK? Also why is she texting you and not me?” Clearly Jace had come to the same conclusion as him and not waiting for a response he snatched the phone from Alec’s hand.

 

“Seriously.” Alec muttered under his breath in mock exasperation although secretly amused that his brother was so whipped over the redhead.

 

“What the hell?” Jace scrunched his brow as he saw the picture of a sleeping tabby cat instead of the ridiculous selfie he’d expected.

 

Grabbing his phone back Alec examined the picture more closely.

 

“Wait is that Chairman Meow? Magnus cat?” Without him noticing Izzy had sprung to feet and was now on her tiptoes staring over his shoulder at the phone screen.

 

“Umm yeah?” Alec rapidly got rid of the picture in the vain hope that maybe his sister wouldn't have noticed the number it came from. He knew damn well she’d make a big deal out of things. “Clary must’ve popped into see Magnus and sent a picture..”

 

Alec was always a bad liar, something his siblings had teased him about mercilessly, but even to his ears it sounded like a weak excuse.

 

“So yeah.” Alec cleared his throat hoping that maybe he could change the subject. “You guys decided on a film yet? Pizza’ll be here..”

 

“Hold it right there. That was not Clary’s number.” Alec turned to see his sister standing looking at him, hand on her hips, the ferocious posture somewhat lessened by the slight smirk on her lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jace watching the pair of them, brows scrunched as if trying to work out what the hell was going on.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood did you give Magnus your personal phone number..” Izzy teased in a sing song voice

 

“Wait what? You gave him your number?” Jace leant forward from where he’d perched on the arm of the sofa. “What happened to ‘I never give my number to owners, It's bad enough they know where I live’” Jace mimicked Alec’s voice as he air quoted with his fingers.

 

Izzy raised an eyebrow as she stifled a giggle.

 

“Oh and what about how you’re always going on about the fact that they start of friendly and next thing you know they expect discounts and special treatment.” Jace added clearly enjoying Alec’s discomfort way too much.

 

“It’s true you do always say that.” Izzy took a great deal of joy in joining in and Alec groaned, holding his hand up in defeat as he slumped down onto the sofa.

 

“Fine, ok. Look just get it out of your system ok? Yes I gave him my number. No I don't know why I did.” Aec stared down at the beer bottle still clutched tightly in his right hand feeling the sofa dip beside him as his sister sat down next to him.

 

“Oh Alec, you know I love you but sometimes you are such an idiot.” Alec looked at Izzy through his eyelashes and saw her shaking her head in disbelief.

 

“Gee thanks.” He mumbled returning his attention to his beer again.

 

“No offence bud, but Iz is right.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jace nod in agreement. “Admit it you really like the guy.”

 

“I..” Alec began to protest but seeing the look on his sibling’s faces he sighed heavily instead. 

 

“You should ask him out. Honestly Alec the way that guy looks at you he’ll definitely say yes.” Izzy smile faded as Alec shook his head sadly.

 

“Don't bother he’s got into his head that his life’s too busy for a relationship..” Jace rolled his eyes and moved over to the armchair. Alec suspected it was so he could glare at him.

 

“What?” Izzy tugged on Alec’s arm practically forcing her to look at him. “Alec that’s ridiculous. Yeah sure there’s the occasional emergency but that’s what we have night vets for and anyway don't you think the main reason you stay late is ‘cos you've got nothing to come home to?” 

 

Church chose that moment to appear from the bedroom and meow as if he understood exactly what Izzy had just said before looking at Jace with absolute contempt for daring to sit in his chair. 

 

“No offence Church.” Izzy added in as an afterthought. The cat clearly wasn't impressed, with a swoosh of his tail he huffed and turned back to the bedroom. Alec was pretty sure he’d have slammed the door behind him if he could.

 

“Alec there’s no reason you couldn't make it work with Magnus. Look at Simon and I. We’re doing great and he works all night every other week.” Izzy turned her attention back to Alec and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jace nodding his head enthusiastically.

 

“That’s what I said..” Jace muttered under his breath.

 

Alec stared down at his hands, at a loss for words. The thing was that Izzy and Jace always made things seem so simple and he knew damn well it wasn’t that easy. 

 

“Yeah well, Simon’s actually in the profession so he already knew what he was getting himself into so it’s not the same is it?” As he spoke Alec picked at the label on his beer bottle. 

 

The reality was much as he was attracted to Magnus he couldn't help but feel that he deserved someone way better than him. Someone who would be there for him and not distracted by wondering how the dog in the surgery with acute vomiting and diarrhoea was doing. Not someone who’d duck out of a date to check on a difficult inpatient and certainly not someone who’d wake in the middle of the night in cold sweat terrified that the cat they’d seen earlier in the day might have something more serious than it had first seemed. 

 

Alec was no fool, he knew himself far too well for that. However amazing Magnus was there would always be times when Alec’s thoughts would be distracted with worries about his patients and that was why he never really got involved in relationships. He couldn’t expect anyone to understand that there would always be times when they would come second to an animal he was far too emotionally involved with and that there would be more than a few occasions when the day had exhausted him so much that he literally didn’t have the energy to interact with anyone. No, Magnus was most definitely better off without him.

 

“Yes and Magnus knows Raphael so I'm pretty sure he has a fair idea of what the job’s like as well. Also I'm pretty sure he’s busy himself you know. I hardly think big businesses run themselves.” Izzy countered.

 

“He knows Raphael?” Jace’s interested was certainly piqued by that little tidbit.

 

“Yeah old friends, apparently they practically grew up together.” Izzy replied.

 

“See I'm not sure what I find weirder the fact that Raphael actually has friends or imagining him as a child. I was pretty sure he was born middle aged.” Jace smirked as he sat back on his chair.

 

“I know right.” Izzy said and Alec relaxed a little as she spoke, hoping that at least the conversation had moved off him now. He should've known better. Izzy swung her piercing gaze right back at him. “Oh no big brother don't think you get off that easily. Stop making excuses and just ask that man for a damn drink.”

 

“What whilst I'm still treating his cat? Yeah right.” It was a last ditch attempt but seeing his sister's gaze waver a little bit Alec knew it’d hit home.

 

“Ok, I’ll admit that does complicate things a little.” Izzy conceded, chewing her lip as she mulled the problem over. 

 

“So you wait until Chairman has the all clear and then go out for a drink to celebrate. Jeez why do you make things so complicated.” Jace shrugged. “If he’s not interested you can just play it as being friendly.”

 

“Yeah that could work.” Izzy nodded and Alec couldn't help but feel ganged up on. “And before you argue, one drink won't hurt. If you’re right, which you’re not, then you’ll soon find out if he can deal with dating a vet.”

 

Izzy and Jace looked very proud of themselves and honestly Alec didn't have the strength to argue. At least that’s what he convinced himself, if he was honest there was a large part of him that really wanted them to be right.

 

“Fine ok. If it’ll shut you two up.” He mumbled. Izzy seemed delighted by his response, clapping her hands together happily.

 

“Right so that’s all sorted then. All we have to do now is decide what to text him back.” Izzy made a grab for Alec’s phone.

 

“Iz..” Alec warned her.

 

“C’mon Alec you have to reply.” Izzy looked at him pleadingly and he’d always been hopeless at denying his baby sister anything so there was really little point in trying now.

 

“Yeah man, you gotta write something.” Jace agreed.

 

“Ok, but once we’ve done this can we please just let it drop. You know watch a film, relax.” Alec had pretty much conceded defeat but he hoped that if he played along a little maybe his siblings would back off a little.

 

“Sure thing big brother.” Izzy patted his leg and with a sigh of resignation Alec handed over his phone.

 

…………

 

Magnus’ week passed by in a blur of activity. Despite the fact that he was working from home he’d never been busier with a seemingly endless stream of phone calls even though he’d tried his best to clear his schedule. On the plus side Chairman seemed to be adapting to his new regime like a trooper and every day he was putting more weight on his leg.

 

The other advantage was that being so busy had stopped him from overthinking what he liked to refer to as the ‘Alec situation’, not that he didn't think of the dashing vet, in fact it would probably be true to say he was never far from Magnus thoughts. He had however been able to distract himself with discussions of product launches and R & D projects.It became a different matter altogether at night with his subconscious having some quite frankly innovative ideas as to where it saw the relationship going.

 

The thing was it didn't really bother him and for that he blamed Clary and Maia. They, in their drunken way had given him that rare thing, hope. Sure a lot of what they said he was pretty sure was absolute nonsense but one thing had stuck out. The pair had been adamant that Alexander Lightwood never, ever gave his number out to anyone. Ever. That one single comment had clearly buried itself in Magnus’ mind.

 

As a result he had been determined of one thing. He was not going to make Alec regret his decision to give Magnus his number. He’d been told on more than one occasion that he had a tendency to come on too strong or too fast and much as it was tempting to text Alec at every possible occasion, he’d somehow managed to restrain himself. Over the week he’d only messaged him a few times and had kept things only about Chairman. Ok so that wasn't strictly true, there may have been a few moments when his texts had strayed a little too close to innuendo but thankfully it didn't seem like Alec had noticed judging by his polite replies.

 

Finally the day had arrived when he would see Alec again and Magnus felt the thrum of excitement running through him as he arrived at the Lightwood’s surgery. He’d text Alec earlier that morning, just a simple picture of Chairman trying to get out of his cage with a comment about how the little cat couldn't wait to see his delightful doctor again. Alec had replied with a smile emoji so he was pretty sure the message had gone down well. Now as he sat down in the reception he came to a decision. It was high time he stepped up his game and made his interest clear to Alec exactly as Maia and Clary had suggested.

 

Unfortunately he didn't have time to fully formulate his plan as within minutes of arrival, Clary was calling him through. His heart sank as he scanned the waiting room and saw no sign of the dark headed figure he longed to see. Plastering a smile on his face he picked up Chairman’s basket and headed over to the redhead. Chairman meowed pitifully as they walked over.

 

“I know Chairman, I wanted to see him too.” Magnus held the basket up and whispered conspiratorially to the little cat.

 

“Hey Magnus. You got stuck with me to take the stitches out.” Clary grinned before narrowing her eyes a little when she saw Magnus expression. “Don't worry Alec’s gonna pop in and check the wound.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean Biscuit.” Magnus replied as they stepped into the consult room and Clary shut the door behind them.

 

“Sure you don’t.” Clary laughed as she reached for Chairman’s basket.

 

If he was honest Magnus had been a little worried how Chairman would behave at the vets but as it turned out, apart from a few moments of him getting fed up and pulling his leg back, he was a dream patient. Magnus was simultaneously proud and little disappointed. Perhaps, if Chairman had misbehaved Alec would've had to come into the room sooner. 

 

“Ok great. Well it all looks really good.” Clary stood back a little and surveyed her handiwork. “I'm just gonna grab Alec so wait here.”

 

Clary winked suggestively making Magnus roll his eyes before bustling out of the room.

 

Whilst they waited in the room Magnus felt his nerves returning with a vengeance and only stroking Chairman’s soft fur kept him calm. It was ok, he was Magnus Bane for god’s sake..if there was an olympic medal for flirting he’d be a favourite for gold. The trouble was he couldn't shake the feeling that Alexander Lightwood was someone special and to say that it added an extra dimension of pressure would be an understatement.

Before he had chance to overthink things a very flustered Alec came through the door.

 

“Busy day?” Magnus teased and was rewarded by that wonderful lopsided smile of Alec’s.

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Alec rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Ok so Alec was smiling and Magnus was pretty sure that he could see a slight flush to his cheeks. Surely that meant that things were going well right? He could totally do this. The thought made Magnus grin happily.

 

Naturally nothing was that easy and Chairman took that exact moment to make a beeline towards the end of the consulting table, apparently as happy to see Alec as he was, and it was only thanks to Magnus’ quick reactions that he managed to stop him diving off.

 

“See, he’s keen to see you..” Magnus found himself incapable of stopping smiling as Alec laughed softly. 

 

“He’s not the only one..” He added under his breath.

 

“Well he looks like he’s doing great.” Alec had turned to examine Chairman. The little cat seemed to be thoroughly enjoying attention, rubbing enthusiastically against Alec’s hand and purring loudly. Magnus didn't blame him one little bit.

 

“Thanks to your hard work Alexander.” This time it was Magnus that was pretty much purring.

 

“I'm just doing my job..”Alec cleared his throat and ran his finger around the collar of his consulting top.

 

“Now then darling, don't undersell yourself. You are clearly very talented with your hands.” Magnus couldn't resist moving a little closer, especially as Alec was occupied with fussing Chairman.

 

“Umm thanks..” There was no mistaking the blush on Alec’s face now.

 

“My pleasure. I only speak the truth..” Magnus winked and he was pretty sure he heard Alec’s breath hitch. 

 

“Yeah well..umm...ok so we’ll need to see him back in 2 weeks just for a quick check and then x-rays a week later, so have a word with reception and they can get that all booked for you. I'm glad he’s doing well but I’d better get back to...” Alec hastily pushed Chairman back into his basket and practically fell over his feet in his haste to leave the room.

 

Chairman meowed pitifully scrabbling at the front of his basket.

 

“I know exactly how you feel Chairman.” Magnus replied staring at the closed door.

 

………….

 

Alec threw himself back into work almost the second he left Magnus, anything to not think about what had happened, not that anything had really. Except it didn't feel like that, not to him. Magnus had always been flirtatious but even in the brief amount of time they’d spent together today it felt like he’d stepped things up a gear. 

 

When Magnus had stepped closer to him his brain had pretty much short circuited, it was only when he realised seconds later that he was actually at work that he’d managed to think at all. 

 

It wasn't that Alec didn't want to flirt back, if anything the opposite was true, but the situation was too difficult. The fact that he was Chairman’s doctor made it a conflict of interests in his mind and, as always, the animals needs had to come first. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

 

For once Alec was grateful that his jam-packed appointments list hadn’t given him the opportunity to analyse every second of his interaction with Magnus. Generally speaking Alec wasn't a huge fan of consults, always feeling the pressure to keep smiling and being friendly despite what was going on. He always thought that the professional front he put on was more like acting and for someone like Alec who was forthright to put it mildly it felt like he was being utterly fake. Today was different though, today he actually enjoyed pretending that everything was fine and his mind wasn't spinning from seeing Magnus.

 

By the time consults were over Alec was exhausted, mentally and physically and it was with some degree of irritation that he saw the pile of hospital sheets he had still to go through. Sighing dramatically he grabbed a stool and sat down by one of the prep tables to start grumpily sorting through the stack of papers.

 

“What’s up with him?” Clary said loudly as she walked into the prep area with Izzy. “I’d of thought he’d be in a good mood what with seeing Magnus today..”

 

“Ah yes but my big brother is an idiot. Has this idea in his head that he can't possibly pursue things with Magnus until Chairman’s better or in fact ever ‘cos his life’s too busy for a relationship blah, blah, blah.”

 

“I'm sitting right here you know..” Alec scowled as he glanced up from his paperwork to see his sister smirking at him.

 

“Oh I know that…” Izzy laughed as she walked up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Seriously? Alec please tell me something good happened with Magnus, he was so excited to see you.” Clary stood glaring at him her arms folded.

 

“Clary, I was in work you know..what exactly did you expect me to do?” Alec snapped.

 

“Oh I don’t know..something, anything..” Clary replied never breaking eye contact.

 

“Yes, well, this may have escaped your notice but I'm still looking after Magnus’ cat and quite frankly that has to take priority.” Alec stopped speaking abruptly as his sister danced away laughing victoriously whilst brandishing his phone like a prize.

 

“Izzy give that back…” Alec growled as he sprung to his feet only for Clary to step between the pair of them.

 

“Na-uh, not gonna happen. This is for your own good…” Izzy said in a sing song voice as she started to tap away on his phone, honestly this was getting to be far too much like a habit for his liking.

 

“Iz...what are you doing?” Alec said, feeling a combination of irritated and anxious. He knew of old what his sister was like for meddling and well meaning though she undoubtedly was she didn't always get things right.

 

“Texting Magnus of course.” Izzy grinned as she typed away. “Ahhh he sent you a cute picture of Chairman this morning.” 

 

Alec huffed in frustration as he tried to get past Clary, a task that should've been easy as Clary was so small but was apparently damn near impossible. What the redhead lacked in height she more than made up with speed as it turned out.

 

“Chill big brother I'm not sending anything bad.” Izzy winked as she danced out of reach. “‘Sorry I was so busy this morning. Glad Chairman is doing well and was good to see you’ and send. That sounds boring enough to have come from you..”

 

“I am not boring..” Alec growled as Izzy tossed his phone back, on eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“You’ll thank me later..” Izzy teased as Clary nodded in agreement.

 

……….

 

Magnus had been pleasantly surprised when he’d received a text from Alec the evening after Chairman had his stitches out. He’d been even more pleased when it seemed to start a regular pattern of texting between the pair of them, initially starting as very professional but in the last few days starting to stray into updates of how each other’s day was going.

 

With that in mind Magnus mood was certainly optimistic as he sat in the vet’s reception area waiting to be called through for Chairman’s three week check up. Not only was Chairman doing brilliantly, putting more and more weight on his leg and adapting remarkably well to his restricted exercise regime, but it really felt like the last few weeks had brought he and Alec closer. Granted Magnus had kept the flirting to a minimum, worried that he’d scare Alec after his reaction the last time they met, but their communication had strayed into more person territory of late. It had got to the stage where Magnus actively looked forward to his daily messages from Alec and each time his phone pinged with an alert he felt his heart racing hoping it was from the doe-eyed vet. Magnus had long since stopped trying to control his crush which was now dangerously out of control.

 

Finally Alec called him through with a smile and Magnus near enough sprinted towards the consult room, his heart practically beating out of his chest. 

 

As he suspected Chairman was exceeding all expectations in his recovery and Magnus was more than a little proud. Alec was friendly and professional but Magnus was nervous about how to move things along. One thing was sure he knew he needed to take a more subtle approach than before.

 

“So we just need to take the x-rays next week but judging from how he’s walking on the leg I'm guessing they’ll be fine. If he’s healing ok we can start to increase his exercise which I'm sure he’ll be pleased about.” Alec smiled and Magnus damn near melted on the spot.

 

“Well Alexander that’s brilliant news.” Magnus felt suddenly nervous but he knew this was his chance. Granted he’d see Alec next week but he really hated the pressure he always felt when things were left to the last minute. Taking a deep breath and calling on all his extensive flirting skills he decided to bite the bullet. “You know I really think I owe you a drink to celebrate after the x-rays.”

 

Magnus grinned, happy that, as far as he was concerned, he’d made his intentions clear without coming on too strong.

 

“Oh you don't need to do that. Like I said I was just doing my job..” Alec shrugged, clearly missing the point entirely. 

 

Magnus shook his head partly in exasperation and partly in amusement. Ok so it seemed Clary and Maia were entirely correct. He’d just have to spell it out.

 

“Alexander..” Magnus began to speak but was interrupted by the door busting open and very flustered Maia dashing in.

 

“Sorry, seizuring dog’s just come in…” Maia only glanced briefly at Magnus where she was clearly stressed. Seconds later she seemed to realise who was in the room and looked back at Magnus and shrugged apologetically.

 

“Sorry Magnus. I gotta…” Alec indicated to the door.

 

“Of course…” Magnus replied feeling strangely deflated as Alec raced out of the door.

 

…………….

 

“You said what?” Izzy screeched later that night as she and Jace sat in Alec’s flat for their traditional friday night get together.

 

“I..” Alec began to protest.

 

“Seriously buddy you have literally no game..” Jace seemed to be finding the situation amusing. Judging by the dagger like glares Izzy was throwing in his direction she didn't share his view. 

 

“Alec you idiot, Magnus was asking you out and you turned him down. By the angel you’re such an idiot…” Izzy had leant forward in her seat and had her hands clenched into fists on her thighs.

 

“No, that’s not…” Alec started to protest despite knowing that his sister was entirely right. He was kicking himself enough for his response to Magnus as it was, the last thing he needed was grief from his siblings as well.

 

“He totally was man..” Jace piped up, not helping the situation one bit.

 

“You know I just don't understand what you're afraid of..” Izzy continued.

 

“Izzy you know why I'm worried.” Alec snapped back leaning forward in the armchair he’d been relegated to.

 

“And so what you won't even give him a chance. That’s bullshit Alec and you damn well know it...” Izzy glared back.

 

“She’s not wrong.” Jace added and Alec could’ve cheerfully throttled him for encouraging their sister.

 

“Fine ok. I’ll ask him out next time, happy now?” Alec decided his best option was just to let Izzy win this round. No doubt after his behaviour today Magnus wouldn't even be interested anymore.

 

“No I am not. What’s wrong with next week like he suggested..” Izzy demanded.

 

“Yeah well that wouldn't work….I mean it’s family night…” Jace snorted in the background at Alec’s words. “What?”

 

“That sounds weak even to me..” Jace laughed.

 

“Alexander Lightwood we can miss one week..” Izzy said.

 

“Especially if it means getting you laid finally..” Jace shrugged completely ignoring the glare Alec sent in his direction.

 

“Anyway Simon’s off duty next week so he can take me out for an early anniversary meal.” Izzy had the sort of look on her face that brooked no argument.

 

“Anniversary? You've only been together five minutes..” Jace perfectly voiced Alec’s thoughts.

 

“Six months Jace..” Izzy pouted.

 

“Is that some sort of record for you?” Jace teased and Izzy threw him the finger. Alec stifled a laugh not wanting to draw attention back to himself when it looked like he was on the verge of being off the hook.

 

“Anyway we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about him.” Izzy snapped before turning her attention back to Alec. Gritting his teeth he prepared for the next onslaught. “See Alec, all fixed. You’re not even working the next day. We can meet up on saturday night instead and then you can tell us all the gory details.”

 

“Yeah well you’re forgetting one small thing...according to you I've already turned him down.” Alec had one last attempt of avoiding thing.

 

“Right then brother dearest...desperate times call for desperate measure.” Before Alec had time to process what was going on Izzy had nodded to Jace who sprung to his feet and pinned Alec’s arms to the chair. “You’re gonna call him and damn well fix this.”

 

“What? No…” Alec struggled futilely against his brother’s firm grip as he watched Izzy grab his phone from the table. He really needed to change his passcode he thought distantly as Izzy tapped away.

 

“It’s ringing.” Izzy grinned as she held the phone to Alec’s ear.

 

Alec’s heart was racing as he heard the ringtone, praying that Magnus was busy and the call would go to answerphone.

 

_ “Well hello Alexander, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight…”  _

 

Magnus’ voice on the end of the line made his heart flutter which was rapidly becoming his body’s normal response to the man.

 

“Umm yeah…” Alec began awkwardly as Izzy waved a hand to encourage him to continue. “I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry I had to dash out so quickly today..”

 

_ “Oh darling, you don't need to worry about that at all. I can guarantee you if you saw me in work I’d undoubtedly have to do the same.”  _ Magnus laughed softly the sound having a strange effect on Alec. 

 

Maybe it was possible? Magnus didn't even seem slightly bothered by Alec’s abrupt exit earlier that day. The thought gave Alec the confidence to do what he did next.

 

“So I was thinking about that drink you were talking about….and if you still want to I’d really like to…” Alec felt like his heart was beating out of his chest as he waited for Magnus’ answer. Thankfully Jace’s grip on his arms had relaxed and he could grab his phone back from Izzy who was giving him the thumbs up.

 

_ “Alexander I would love that.”  _ Alec couldn't help but smile at Magnus words.  _ “One thing though. I didn't ask you because I feel indebted to you you know. I asked you because I’d really like the chance to get to know you better.” _

 

“Yeah...I’d... well I’d like that too.” Alec blurted out feeling strangely elated by how the conversation was going.

 

_ “Well in that case...how about I pick you up next friday after I drop Chairman home.”  _ Magnus replied.

 

“That would be great..” And it really would be Alec thought.

 

_ “Well in that case it’s a date.”  _ Magnus replied.

 

“Yeah it’s a date.” Alec said ignoring the way Jace and Izzy were high fiving each other “Well I should…”

 

“Oh of course it’s sibling night..I nearly forgot. Speaking of are you sure next week will be ok for you?” Alec wasn't really sure why it meant so much to him that Magnus had remembered a throw away comment in one of their conversations.

 

“Yeah it’ll be fine.” Ale really couldn't stop smiling now. It was getting a bit ridiculous.

 

_ “Well until then then. Have a lovely night Alexander. _ ” Magnus said.

 

“Yeah you too Magnus.”

 

Alec felt like he was glowing as he hung up. He didn't have chance to enjoy the feeling though as Izzy practically threw herself at him.

 

“Oh Alec, I'm so proud of you.” Izzy hugged him tightly.

 

“Me too buddy..nicely done.” Jace grinned before joining Izzy in hugging Alec.

.............  
  


Alec felt sick with nerves as he paced anxiously around his apartment. It didn't help that for the sake of a quiet life he’d agreed to let Izzy help him get ready for his date with Magnus and she’d insisted that his normal go to wardrobe of black, black and more black just wasn't going to work.

Instead Alec was stuck with waiting for Magnus in the forest green button up and skinny jeans his sister had assured him he just had to wear.

 

It’d been okay when Izzy was still there, her enthusiasm had been so infectious that he’d let himself be carried along with it, but she’d had to rush off for her date with Simon and that was when all his nerves started to resurface.

 

Alec checked his watch again. Five minutes and Magnus would be here and it felt as though time was crawling. It’d all seemed so simple earlier in the day when Magnus had come into pick up Chairman after his x-rays and Alec couldn't help but smile as he remembered the look on his face when he’d heard that the little cat was healing beautifully. He also remembered how his heart fluttered when Magnus had turned to him, serious expression on his face, and told him that now they had even more reason to celebrate that night.

 

The trouble was now he was waiting Alec began to overthink. Granted whenever they’d met it’d been so easy to talk to Magnus but that was in work and he always had Chairman’s care to fall back on. What if he couldn't think of anything to say whilst they were out? What if Magnus found him boring? What if the only thing they had in common was Chairman Meow?

 

Before Alec had a chance to worry anymore he was saved by the door buzzer and taking a deep breath he went over to answer.

 

“Evening Alexander.” Alec wasn't sure what it was about Magnus’ voice but even over the crackly intercom it sent his pulse racing.”I hope you’re ready..”

 

“Umm yeah sure. I just need to grab my coat. I’ll buzz you up.” Alec pressed the button with a shaking finger and opened the door slightly before walking to the wardrobe to fetch his trusty leather jacket.

 

By the time he returned Magnus had let himself in and just the sight of the other man stopped Alec dead in his tracks. Magnus Bane looked breathtaking. As far as Alec could see literally everything was perfect about him from the tailored maroon jacket with its stud detail on the shoulders to his skinny black pants which were making Alec think all sort of inappropriate things. The tight shirt he wore underneath only served to accentuate the obvious muscles on his chest and Alec literally had to drag his eyes away from the multiple necklaces that were leading his gaze in a dangerous direction. Magnus’ hair was spiked to perfection and his beautiful brown eyes were lined with smoky kohl and Alec only seemed to focus a little when he caught sight of a slight smile playing on Magnus’ beautiful lips. 

 

“See something you like?” Magnus grinned as performed a dramatic twirl. “Because let me tell you I most certainly do. You look stunning Alexander.”

 

Magnus eyed Alec up and down with appreciation and as usual Alec was reduced to his default blushing mess. For some reason though this time he didn't seem to mind and instead he just felt excited and looking forward to what the evening would bring.

 

“Thanks. You look good too.” Alec wondered distantly why exactly it was that he couldn't stop smiling whenever Magnus was around. “So, um, we should..”

 

Alec nodded his head to the door worried that if he stayed too long in the same room as Magnus he’d do something stupid like literally throw himself at him. 

 

“Of course darling. I've booked us a table at my favourite Ethiopian so I hope you’re hungry.” Magnus’ smile was reassuring and Alec felt himself relax a little. 

 

“Starving.” Alec tilted his head and smiled. 

 

For the first time he actually started to believe that maybe he could have this. A normal date with a great guy and a life outside of work. The thought was beyond appealing. 

 

He couldn't stop grinning as he grabbed his keys out of the bowl by the door. Church, clearly having heard an unfamiliar voice came wandering out of the bedroom. Alec suspected that it was largely to see if there was a new person to terrorise.

 

“Ah so this must be the infamous Church.” Magnus crouched down to allow the cat to sniff his fingers and Alec’s heart was in his throat. There was no way having your cat scratch your date was a great start to any evening. He almost fainted when Church rubbed himself enthusiastically against Magnus hand and started purring. “Oh you’re not a bad cat at all are you?”

 

Magnus cooed as Church fawned all over him.

 

“What the…? He never does that, he literally hates everyone.” Alec said and Church paused briefly and glared at him as if he understood every word before turning his attention back to Magnus.

 

“Magical fingers darling.” Magnus laughed and Alec practically choked on his tongue. Still smirking he got to his feet and dusted off his trousers whilst Church gave a huff of indignation and padded off to settle down in the armchair. “Right then shall we?”

 

“Yeah…” 

 

He really should've know it was too good to last, that everything was going far too well but he’d foolishly believed that maybe this time things would work out. The sight of Clary racing up the stairs soon destroyed any hope he had.

 

As soon as she caught sight of Magnus Clary froze.

 

“Shit! I forgot you had your date tonight. Look don't worry.” Clary turned to go.

 

“Clary. What’s going on?” Alec asked and Clary sighed before turning back.

 

“Look it’s just..don't worry I’ll phone Izzy.’ Clary replied.

 

“Who’s on a date with Simon. I'm right here. If there’s a situation then you need to tell me.” Alec folded his arms and glared at her resolutely not wanting to look at Magnus. In a strange kind of way it was a relief. All his doubts about trying to get into a relationship had just been proved right and surely it was better now than when he was even more invested.

 

“It’s nothing..it’s just..” Clary glanced across at Magnus as if for support.

 

“Biscuit it’s fine. I understand. If there’s an emergency Alexander needs to know…” Alec glanced across at Magnus and saw an understanding smile on his face. “I'm quite sure we can continue our date later.”

 

Alec could barely focus on anything as he was so busy studying Magnus’ face to see if there was any sign of annoyance.

 

“Darling it’s fine. I know what you vets are like and I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place if I wasn't ok with it.” Magnus smiled and Alec was pretty impressed he’d managed to stay standing when it felt like his heart had melted into a pile of goo.

 

“OK so Aline’s in the middle of a torsion surgery and there’s a bitch in labour. Looks like a c-section..Good job I decided to drop in really.” Clary looked at Alec apologetically.

 

“Look Magnus..I'm sorry..” Alec ran his fingers roughly through his hair as he looked at Magnus.

 

“Alexander it’s fine..” Magnus laid a hand on his arm and Alec had to mask the shiver it sent through him. “I can help if you like. I mean if it’s allowed. I’ll have you know I make a mean cup of coffee to rally the troops.”

 

“You’d do that?” Alec gazed at Magnus in unconcealed wonder. It wasn't like he hadn't dated before but he’d never ever had anyone offer to help out before and it was almost too good to be true.

 

“You could always help me with the puppies..” Clary grinned and Alec was pretty sure he saw Magnus light up at the thought.

 

“I could do that?” Magnus was beaming at the thought.

 

“Clary I don't think that’s such a good idea.” As Alec glanced across he could see the deflated look on Magnus face. 

 

It wasn't so much that Magnus couldn't help, in fact Alec was pretty sure that Clary was more than capable of ordering him around to make sure he did exactly what was needed of him. It was more that caesarians were at best messy and at worst likely to stain everything. Alec knew from bitter experience that the green residue from placentas was nigh on impossible to get out of any material and he really didn't think Magnus would want it all over his beautiful clothes. Although seeing how disappointed Magnus looked, his resolve cracked.

 

“No, no..I didn't mean it like that.. I just meant that it’s gonna be messy and I don't want you ruining your outfit..” Alec held out his hands to try reassure Magnus.

 

“I'm sure we can find a spare pair of scrubs..” Clary added helpfully.

 

“I’ll have you know I'm pretty sure I could rock a pair of scrubs..” Magnus perked up and Alec still couldn’t quite believe that he hadn't run for the hills already.

 

“Well if you're sure..” Alec bit his lip anxiously as he waited for Magnus’ reply.

 

“Alexander, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have offered.” Magnus winked before turning to Clary. “Right then Biscuit let's get me all primed and ready, then and you can tell me exactly what you need me to do.” 

 

Alec was somewhat shell shocked for a second as Magnus grabbed Clary’s arm and followed her down the stairs before shaking his head to try and focus on the task in hand. Trying his best not to think about Magnus he changed into his scrubs and hurried back to the surgery.

 

As it turned out the bitch in question, a lovely black labrador he knew very well, did need a c-section. Judging by the colourful language coming from one of their ops theatres Aline had her hands well and truly full with trying to untwist a Great Dane’s stomach and remove their spleen which had become damaged as well.

 

The one blessing was that the dog’s owner was a very sensible and experienced breeder and knew already what her dog needed so there was no need for extended explanations and convincing her it was the right thing to do.

 

Before long Alec had the dog ready for her op and had made sure the four puppies she’d already had were happy and comfortable in a heated basket. Having taken an x-ray he knew that there were six pups remaining, including a large one that had seemingly got stuck, and he hoped Magnus was ready for the speed with which things happened.

 

Still time was of the essence and Alec didn't really have time to worry or in fact even check up on Magnus. Alec had always been a quick surgeon and within minutes he had the first pup out and from then onwards things proceeded rapidly with pup after pup being rapidly handed over to Clary to resuscitate. As soon as the pups were awake enough Clary ran them out of the room to where Alec supposed Magnus was waiting. In no time at all Alec was stitching the dog back up again and he couldn't help but smile when he heard a chorus of loud squeaking from the pups who were already wide awake and demanding their mom.

 

Once he was done he left Clary waking the dog up and went to check on the new arrivals. Pausing in the theatre doors he caught sight of Magnus cuddling one of the puppies his face glowing with happiness as the little pup squeaked angrily at him. It was possibly one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. Magnus’ hair flopped over his forehead as he gazed down adoringly at the puppy as he gently rubbed it with his thumb. Alec didn't think there was any doubt that what he’d said earlier was true because there was no way anyone could deny that Magnus Bane most definitely rocked a pair of surgical scrubs.

 

“There, there little one. Your momma’s going to be awake really soon and she’s going to love you and your brothers and sisters. Before you know it you’ll have a full belly and warm place to sleep.” Magnus reassured the new arrival in his arms.

 

“She sure will.” Alec said and Magnus looked up, finally noticing his presence and smiling broadly at him. 

 

“Alexander are you finished already? I have to say I'm impressed.” Alec flushed a little at Magnus’ words and only shrugged in response.

 

There was something about a successful caesarian that alway put him in a good mood and the chorus of squeaks coming from the heated basket was one of his favourite sounds. Bending down he looked at the puppies all huddled up together and wiggling their stumpy little legs.

 

“Ok well I just need to check this lot over.” Alec suddenly felt nervous. Magnus was clearly already invested in the pups well being and he dreaded one of them having a cleft palate or other defect that meant they needed to be put to sleep. Fortunately they were all healthy.

 

“Just this little one to check.” Alec reached out for the puppy that Magnus was still clutching in his hands.

 

“Ok then be brave little man.” Magnus spoke seriously to the puppy before handing it over.

 

“He was the last one out so Clary said I needed to warm him up a little bit more.” Magnus said chewing on his bottom lip as Alec examined the squirming puppy.

 

“And you did great. He’s perfectly healthy.” Alec sighed with relief before placing the pup back in with it’s litter mates. “So I make that 4 boys and 2 girls. Add that to your four sisters and I think you momma’s gonna have her paws full with you lot.”

 

“Mom’s awake, a bit groggy but she should be fine soon.” Clary appeared at the doorway. “So we should be okay from here.”

 

“You sure?” Alec asked and Clary nodded enthusiastically. “Well I’ll just talk to the owners then.”

 

The dog’s owner was quite a talker and by the time Alec had made his excuses Magnus was standing waiting for him, his clothes bundled in his arms. After checking everything was okay Alec led the way back to the loft. It was only seeing Magnus’ beautiful clothes all bundled up that the good mood started to fade. Magnus had made all this effort for their date and, as was too often the case, Alec’s job had got in the way. Maybe it was a sign.

 

“I'm sorry I ruined out date..” Alec mumbled as they made it back to the flat.

 

“What are you talking about?” Magnus grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. “I got to help bring new life into the world and quite frankly that’s one of the best dates I've ever had.”

 

“It’s fine Magnus, you don't have to..” Alec chewed on his lips. Granted Magnus had been more understanding than he’d expected but Alec knew full well that the events of tonight were no way a one off. “Look, I understand if you want to walk away. I’d love to say it won't happen again but, honestly, I'm pretty sure it will and..”

 

Magnus held a finger just in front of Alec’s lips to silence him and Alec couldn't help but smile and blush slightly as he glanced down at it.

 

“I understand.” Magnus replied softly. “Truly I do. I know exactly what’s involved in running a business.”

 

Alec flushed as he realised that of course Magnus would understand that, better than most.

 

“Also I’ve known Raphael for more years than I care to mention.” Magnus continued with a chuckle before his expression turned serious. “The thing is there are some people worth trying for and I can't help but feel you’re one of them. Before I met you, Alexander, I’d closed myself of to feeling anything for anyone but you’ve unlocked something in me..”

 

Alec stared at Magnus in wonder unable to believe his luck. That someone as amazing as Magnus had decided he was worth the effort was almost beyond believing and yet there he was saying such wonderful things and looking absolutely stunning despite the ugly neon blue scrubs he was wearing.

 

“Of course if you don't feel the same I completely understand..” Magnus began to speak again obviously misinterpreting Alec’s silence. 

 

The reality was Alec couldn't find the words, he was completely dumbstruck by what Magnus was saying. Unable to find the right thing to say Alec let instinct take over and before he had a chance to overthink things he’d reached forward and grabbed Magnus’ scrubs  and crashed their lips together.

 

There was a second where he was worried he’d done the wrong thing before Magnus was kissing him back and all rational thought went out of the window and all he could process was Magnus’ lips moving against his.

 

As he pulled back to breathe Magnus chased his lips and damn wasn't that the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn't help but close the distance between them again. 

 

Finally he managed to drag himself away from Magnus’ dangerously addictive kiss but he still couldn't take his eyes of the other man. There was a flush to Magnus face as he licked his lips and Alec wondered, not for the first time if Magnus was trying to kill him. He should say something, anything to reassure Magnus that he felt the same.

 

“I hear relationships take effort.” Alec couldn't help but notice how gravely and deep his voice sounded and wondered once again at how Magnus had such an effect on him.

 

“I'm all for effort.” Magnus smiled back at him, one hand resting lightly on Alec’s chest. 

 

Alec grinned back and before he knew it Magnus hand had moved to his neck and their lips met again. Magnus tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss and Alec felt like his head was swimming where he was so dangerously close to losing control. 

 

Magnus broke away first, his hand resuming it previous position over Alec’s heart which was hammering like a jackrabbit.

 

“God you are so addictive.” Magnus murmured before shaking his head slightly and pulling back further, smiling at Alec’s disappointed pout. “But I’ll have you know I’m not that kind of boy. I expect at least dinner first.”

 

There was a light teasing tone to Magnus voice that reassured Alec and he stepped back as well to stop himself doing something stupid like kissing Magnus again.

 

“Yeah sure. Well how about tomorrow…” Alec grinned.

 

“Hmmm.” Magnus ran a finger along his lip in a most distracting way. “See I'm wondering what’s wrong with right now?”

 

“Well you know it’s late and I'm guessing we’ve missed our reservation so I thought..” Alec’s sentence died out as he saw Magnus raise an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“And there was me thinking someone who works such long hours would have intimate knowledge of the local take out spots.” Magnus laughed and just when Alec thought he couldn’t feel any happier he was surprised again.

 

“Maybe. Why, what are you suggesting?” Alec tried to put a serious expression on his face but his complete inability to stop smiling ruined the effect.

 

“Well how about pizza and a cheesy movie? As first dates go that sounds pretty good to me.” 

 

“It really does.” Alec couldn’t resist leaning forward and capturing Magnus’ lips again. Magnus pulled back first placing his palm against Alec’s chest.

 

“Now then what did I just say about being not that kind of a boy.” Magnus wagged his finger in admonishment, the smile never leaving his lips.

 

“Yeah but you’re really addictive.” Alec pouted and Magnus laughed delightedly.

 

“I'm very glad to hear it.” Magnus tilted his head to one side as if deep in thought. “You know I think this could be the start of something really special.”

 

Alec’s heart fluttered happily in his chest at Magnus’ words.

 

“Yeah, me too.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...so we're done....
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who's helped with this fic and to each and everyone who has read, left kudos and commented thank you so so so so much....
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this....
> 
> To all my wonderful work colleagues ...thank you so much for all your suggestions, its certainly been fun and I'm sorry I couldn't include everything.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think and if any of you have animals please do me a favour, next time you go into the vets give the staff some love ;-). 
> 
> I have been fortunate to work with some wonderful people and all of them without exception are totally dedicated to what they do, dealing with exhaustion, compassion fatigue and high stress levels day in day out. In the words of the welsh comedian Rhod Gilbert after doing a week's work experience in a vets - veterinary medicine "A wonderful vocation and a shit job. By which I mean you give up your social life and live and work and breathe it." This one is for you guys...may we all get our Magnus Bane ;-)
> 
> anyway thank you again to everyone..
> 
> all the love
> 
> Tigs xox

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope that was ok...next chapter on Friday...
> 
> if you've got this far thank you and I'd love to hear what you think..


End file.
